


Falling

by MystyVander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystyVander/pseuds/MystyVander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete! Sometimes people fall. They falter, their clumsy tendencies take over. Sometimes people fall a lot. What two people don't expect is to find themselves falling in love due to, well, falling.<br/>Set in Seventh Year in an AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work, I have revised it and believe it to be ready for re-posting. I do hope you enjoy and please review, feedback is most certainly wanted. This Fan-fiction revolves around a series of incidents at first which bring both Harry and Draco into terrifying, although cute, realizations! Set in Seventh Year, ignoring the events of the HBP. Will be shorter chapters than my usual fan-fictions, and also shorter in general. Probably around 10 chapters. R&R, it will be greatly appreciated!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is familiar.

Draco was not having a good day. It was Monday, the worst day of the week and a fortnight into term. The blonde Slytherin spent nearly two hours primping himself in the mirror, as per usual, and all eyes followed him as he strutted around the Slytherin Common Room collecting his scattered books for classes that day. Once his book bag was full, Draco scuffed and called out, "Crabbe, Goyle, are you imbeciles eating today?" and immediately he was joined by the two oversized goons.

With one last look at his fellow house mates, Draco stuck up his nose and stalked his way out of the Common Room and into the dank dungeons of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He walked ahead of the other two, who mumbled and grunted behind him as he lead them into the Great Hall. Pansy Parkinson jumped up from the Slytherin Table once the three entered and ran to meet Draco in front of the Entrance doors, her pug face growing a sickening smile larger as she neared. She threw an arm around his neck and hung off of him, her eyes sparkled upwards with adoration as he shrugged her off. "Oh, Dracey! What's wrong? Anything I can't fix?" she giggled, fluttered her eyelashes which made the blonde roll his eyes.

"Piss off Parkinson, I am not in the mood," he growled and pushed past her to the Slytherin Table. She hurumphed but was distracted by greeting Crabbe and Goyle. The four sat down at their table, facing the rest of the Houses in the hall as students wearily filed in. Draco began to place pieces of toast on his plate and knife jam onto them, his silver eyes waning every once and awhile to glance around the Hall at his fellow students. Most of whom he felt were not worth his time. They truly weren't, he was a Malfoy, they deserved better company than the majority of those he shared quarters with at school.

"Did you hear? The Mudblood and that Weasel finally got together this summer," Pansy gossiped to Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini who now joined the group of Seventh Years. This peeked Draco's attention for a different reason, as his vision strayed towards the Entrance door where the Golden Trio were striding in. Parkinson was right, the Mudblood and the Weasel were tightly holding hands as Potter had his own hands in his pockets, laughing alongside his friends as they joked about something or another. Draco found himself scowling; how he hated those three. They had plagued his seven years at Hogwarts, a school he hadn't wanted to be at in the first place, and they always were the pinnacle of news and current gossip. The blonde gritted his teeth and held tight to his knife as the three made their way to sit directly across from him in the Hall, the couple's backs to him as the brunette faced him.

"Look at them," Draco spat as all eyes turned curiously towards the venomous blonde, "Who do they think they are? Potty-head and his Muggle-loving friends...disgusting if you ask me, not worth the dirt on our shoes," he held his nose up and directed his attention back at his breakfast. His classmates all chortled darkly with his comments, but only Draco knew the malice in his voice didn't quite meet his head. Only Draco would ever know.

The morning post came in, his large eagle owl dropped a brown wrapped package, The Daily Prophet, and a letter. Attached to the package was a note, he opened it up; _Dear Draco, Do not disappoint us_. He sighed at his Father's writing, he was never good enough for him although he tried with all his energy. He ripped open the package, his classmates peering in. It turned out to just be Endless Ink supply and a silver plated quill with the Malfoy crest engraved halfway up the staff. His second letter he could tell immediately was from his Mother, her handwriting so precisely done upon the parchment. Softly, he unravelled the letter, it was short, as always but he cherished her kinder words in comparison to his Fathers.

_Dear Draco,_  
 _I hope that your Father's message does not discourage you, I know you will do well this term at school as you always do. Stay on top of your studies, your Godfather is always willing to assist you when need be. I will be sending more books along soon that I believe will help you as well._  
 _Your Father has been busy with clients, I am home alone most of the time. I am not to leave the Manor that often, I am in fear of your Father's actions as of late. We will discuss more when you return home for the holidays._  
 _Love From,_  
 _Mother_.

Draco smiled inwardly but did not dare let it reach his lips, he must remain in cold demeanour upholding the façade his Father and himself had worked so long and hard over the years to perfect. The war was at its height, the final battle coming closer and Lucius was at the top of Voldemort's inner circle. Though Draco saw faults in this, he saw followers faltering, they were becoming weary and tired of Voldemort's antics. Voldemort himself was becoming more of a skeptical maniac everyday, his attacks becoming more public and reckless. Draco had denied the Mark last year, his Father had been upset at first but that was the worst for him. He took on a neutral part in this war and that was something in itself.

Now, the seventeen year-old teen was something short of a bargaining chip. He was to keep their family values towards the public known and held strong, their standing in society to be kept heightened by his performance in school and afterwards as well as his Mother's appearance and his Father's alliances with Ministry officials. Their financial situation didn't hurt their cause, either. If the Dark Lord, forbid it, ended up losing the War, which Draco saw as more than a possibility now more than ever, then his family would have to fall back on their appearance, money, connections and very heavily on their son. Stuffing the letters in his pocket and keeping his package on his lap, Draco finished his breakfast and read the newspaper. Two more Death Eaters had been caught and charged to a 25 years sentence in Azkaban for illegal activity and allegiance with Voldemort, they were of a lower stature though this was still a great impact to Voldemort's small, though powerful, group of followers.

"Malfoy, what is with you today?" Zabini had slid in beside him, he nudged the blonde in the ribs causing an immediate grumble in response.

"I hate Mondays," Draco snapped, he held a tight grip on his package and The Daily Prophet as he took off out of the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin Common Room so that he could put his received things away. He had taken more time than he thought he did, so arriving to Double Advanced Transfiguration that morning he was late. Draco realized this as the bell rang and he was still in his dormitory, he cursed himself and began to start with quick pace towards his class, he never took well to being late. It was of course, on Monday, that he would be late.

On the way, another two persons were late and flying down the stairs as Draco was flying up them. As both late parties came to the Transfiguration corridor with quickness, they turned the same corner at the sametime and two bodies crashed together. Draco found himself falling ontop of a flustered looking brunette, his hands on either side of his head now as a redhead peered down at them with a stern mouth. "What are you doing Potter? Transfiguration is that way," Draco nudged his head, still unmoving his body, in the direction from which the two had come.

"Didn't you hear? McGonagall's class got moved to the first at the top of the other stairs," Harry responded curtly, though not angrily as he looked curiously up at the boy above him. His emerald eyes were searching the silver ones for something, and Draco found himself searching back. How did a collision not end in hexes and shouting? It must be the Monday thing, Draco reminded himself, maybe Potter was having an off morning, too.

"Uhm...guys, shouldn't we be, erm...Malfoy, get off of Harry!" Ron was befuddled at first, but then he found his anger for the Slytherin he loathed and noted the awkwardness of their current positions. Draco scrambled elegantly off of Harry and gathered himself, picking up his forgotten school bag before turning on his heel in the other direction.

"Glasses not thick enough, Potty? Or is it that you are just too thick?" he drawled characteristically and swaying his hips as the two Gryffindors glowered after him, grumbling and following him, late into Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration class.

The rest of the day, Draco found himself coming oddly back to his strange and apprehensive interaction with Potter. For some reason he began to feel frustrated and chastised himself; he should've been quicker, harsher with their interactions. In past years, he would have been. Draco should have penalized Harry, being a Prefect and all, for causing bodily harm. He knew it was an exageration, but that is what he usually would have done. And now, Draco was questioning himself as to why he hadn't.

It wasn't an easy rest for him that evening, there was something that unnerved him, something new lying in wake within himself. He tossed under his bed sheets, trying to sweat off his thoughts.

"I hate Mondays," Draco muttered before he eventually fell into a fitful rest.


	2. Silver Mist

"Where do you think you're going?" Hermione crossed her arms, Ron stood beside her with his arm snaked about her back.

"Out," Harry replied shortly as he flung the Invisibility Cloak over himself and left his two curious friends, calling after him, in the Common Room. He was much quieter than his other years at Hogwarts, as he was much more contemplative, his mind busied with thoughts that refused to be silent. The war drew nearer, his fate along with it. He walked out onto the Grounds with a crisp Autumn breeze nipping past his cloak, he smirked as he looked across the beautiful landscape and was glad to find it all to himself. He took frequent midnight walks like this one now to think about what was to come, to clear his mind making Occulmency before sleep a lot easier on his energy. Harry strode around the Lake before coming to a stop on one of the protruding rocks that he climbed onto and leaned backwards on his arms, looking upwards at the cloudy yet still starry sky. He smiled up at the celestial lights, wishing he could be amongst them instead of down below where all his problems still resumed. It was nice to just take a moment away from your friends, your superiors, your school work, your responsibilities, your dreams and thoughts...to just exist.

It was a ritual to him now, to come there late at night, his cloak hugging him as his emerald eyes wondered aimlessly above him. This evening there was a strong foggy dew across the waters under the starlight, it was like a translucent white blanket that flowed elegantly. This comforted Harry, a smile crept onto his dried lips. Even in a world so lonely and dark, there were still many beautiful things to see and admire.

This is what he needed to keep telling himself, to keep going positively. He was unaware of the other student, creeping up slowly behind him with curiousity and with this unawares his mouth opened and he began to speak - momentarily rendering the other motionless. "Just breathe, one more year and you're free. You never have to see the Dursley's again. You can do this, Harry," he assured himself in a strong yet quiet voice, "Voldemort has nothing. He is nothing. You have Hermione, Ron, the Weasley's..." he slowly let his voice drag off and something cracked in it, "Sirius," he whispered brokenly. His shoulders hunched over as his emerald gaze narrowed on the fog. His form began to shake, he felt on the verge of tears as he always did whenever he thought of his late Godfather. "Sirius, I wish you were here..."

"Potter," Draco finally interrupted, feeling as though he had been observing long enough and not wanting to actually see the Golden Boy cry, as much as he may have felt like he did in the past. He wouldn't know what to do at that point, make fun of him or runaway. Harry straightened and jumped up to a standing, defensive position with his wand drawn. Draco raised his eyebrow, crossed his arms and snarled. "I was merely greeting you," he said bemusedly.

"What do you want?" Harry spat, he wasn't in the mood for Malfoy's games.

"To greet you," Draco shrugged and let his eyes wander off the brunette momentarily before coming back to land on him. "Just wanted to know why I was not the only student out on the Grounds after hours,"

"That's none of your business Malfoy, now sod off!"

"It _is_ my business, Potter. I am a Prefect,"

"Yeah, well, should Prefects be breaking the rules too?" Harry countered angrily, all he wanted was to be left alone and no matter how hard he tried it never seemed like he could get the time enough to clear his head.

"Fair enough," Draco shrugged and with that turned his back and walked away not towards the Castle but towards the other side of the Lake. Harry was fuming, how could Malfoy just walk away like that? He was the one that had started it, so why didn't he end it?! Or did he? Harry's thoughts weren't making much sense anymore and he felt sleep coming onto him, he growled and stomped off to the Castle and right to his Dormitory avoiding his best friends curious gazes and questions.

Sleep was uneasy that night, yet not half as bad as it was going to be the next one...

* * *

Harry was late to dinner the next evening and felt his stomach grumbling in protest. Ginny had kept a heavy conversation going with him about school gossip in the Common Room, he tried tirelessly to shake her off. Instead she blathered through most of dinner without realizing it. Harry hated going down to the kitchen to get his food late at night so he ended up dragging her out finally tapping his watch pointedly. "Oh, Harry slow down!" Ginny called from a few steps behind him as he paced through Hogwarts deserted corridors.

"Sorry, Gin, but I'm starved" he responded and let up a little bit for her to catch up.

"Harry, I'm sorry about keeping us from dinner," she breathed heavily next to him now, her chest rising and falling rapidly as her arm snaked around his. Harry sighed and gently released himself from her grasp, she frowned. "What is it?" Ginny asked in a hurt whisper.

"Gin, we're not...I...it's fine," Harry glanced at her momentarily before at the stairs again that they were descending.

"Harry, do you not like me?" she asked cautiously, keeping her chocolate eyes tight on him as he avoided her gaze.

"You know I do,"

"Then what is it? Why won't you be with me?" her voice sounded to be pleading.

Harry sighed, "Because I...I can't explain it," he heard Ginny about to respond but as they came to the Entrance Hall landing, Harry ran smack into somebody that sent him hurtling down onto the floor violently. He found himself with his hands pinned on either side of a platinum covered head, his emerald eyes that were once drained now were lit with fire as he stared breathlessly down at pools of silver. He nearly gasped aloud, staring into Draco's eyes. He never got a very good look at them this close, and with their odd interaction the night before he was taking a different meaning on their emptiness. They aren't empty. They are hiding something.

Harry smirked at the thought of this, curious as to how many others had seen that flicker of secrecy in his eyes and then when he received a scowl in response his cheeks flamed red. "I - uh-"

"Potter, seems as though you have not learned your lesson on how to walk as of yet," he sneered, but there wasn't much mockery in his tone, Harry could tell, it was obvious that his words were no longer laced with the malice he had grown so accustomed to hearing and expecting. His silver eyes danced beneath Harry's, the brunette was blushing and struck dumb. There was something there, a heat between their bodies and something stranger in their voices.

"Dra-Malf-sorry," Harry mumbled and then jumped to his feet and automatically held out his hand for the blonde still on the floor, emerald eyes never leaving silver ones.

Draco took his hand and came up to his feet, straightening himself but not letting go of the others strong grip, "Maybe I could give you lessons," he let go with a sneer and strode into the Entrance Hall, his cloak billowing behind him. Ginny coughed lightly from behind Harry, approaching him slowly with an uncouth expression.

"Harry?" she called, but the brunette was in a different place altogether. 'W _ell that was, weird. Malfoy never acts that nice and what was that look in his eyes? What was that?! His eyes they're like...they're like...'_ "Harry!" Ginny said louder, her hand grasping his upper arm now. Harry snapped out of it and shook her off as he always did, walking into the Hall with her eagerly in tow. They sat down across from Ron and Hermione who were chattering happily and holding hands underneath the table.

Harry and Ginny quickly filled their plates with bangers and mash, eating as curious eyes watched them from across the table. "Where were you two?" Ron winked over suggestively, Harry scoffed.

"Talking," Ginny said gloomily for the two of them, her eyes kept gazing to the boy beside her. The boy that had always been in her dreams or the corner of her mind since they met all those years ago at King's Cross station. That perfect, pinnacle of a man for her, always so unreachable but literally just beneath her fingertips. What did she have to do, what did she have to become for him to notice her in the ways she wanted him to?

"What about?" Hermione prodded unknowingly, stroking Ron's hand with her thumb as they smiled over at their glum friends.

"Nothing," Harry quickly said, because to him it was clearly nothing.

"I was trying to get him to budge," Ginny growled angrily, stabbing her fork into her food. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads in understanding, easily knowing what she was talking about, it appeared Ginny was nearing her wits end. How long did one have to wait, attempting to coax the love of their life?

"...have you caught on yet, mate?" Ron winked, the thought of his sister and his best mate, it made him elated much to everybody else's surprise. He couldn't think of somebody better for his own baby sister and from the day Hermione pointed out to him that Ginny was head over heals, Ron swore he would help in anyway to get Harry to realize how lucky he would be with her.

Harry hated this, here they were throwing their feelings out on the table and Harry was expected to be cornered and reciprocate. "I have," Harry ground his teeth.

"And?" Ginny urged longingly. It was almost pathetic, that look in her sad eyes, the way she leaned as close to Harry as she could without ever touching him.

"And what?!" Harry snapped, he didn't like how this conversation was turning at all and all he wanted to do was be by himself so he could think of that fleeting moment with Malfoy that still filled his head, confusing him. Those eyes. Those silver eyes fogged his vision.

"Mate, what's wrong with my sister?" Ron stepped in, not angrily but curiously.

"What's wrong with your sister?!" Harry yelled, standing abruptly up from his chair. Everything would be fine if his friends just gave him that space he needed, he craved. Especially when his mind was so consumed by other matters, he needed the space to breathe. He was sick of being harassed about going out with Ginny, he was sick of being judged and sick of being ignored where it counted. "I don't want to go out with your sister, because I'm not into her! She's not my..." he trailed off, calming down now and seething all at once, his voice dropped to a whisper hoping the eager ears eavesdropping around them couldn't hear, "...she's not my type, no offence, Gin," he frowned sheepishly at the heart broken girl.

"What do you mean, not your type?" Hermione asked, Ginny was one of the most beautiful girls in the entirety of the school let alone their house, she was brilliant and smart, loyal and brave.

"You have known me for seven damn years," Harry growled beneath his breath now, leaning over the table. Couldn't they just drop it?  "Yet you don't know a thing about me!"

"What are you on about?" Ron questioned.

Harry rolled his eyes, thrusting his fork onto his plate and giving up on the thought of dinner. They obviously were too obsessed with their minimalistic dramas to care about eating that evening. "I'm into guys, Ron, guys!" Harry hissed, standing from the table to avoid their reactions as he  strode out of The Great Hall feeling the gazes of several students upon him.

The rest of his somewhat peaceful evening his mind couldn't stop going back to the same vision; Malfoy's silver eyes soothing his soul without reason or words, he had felt something there between them and he wasn't sure what it was at all. He was interupted hours later after curfew when the other boys began filing into bed. They didn't speak, as they usually would, Harry's poor mood flooded across the room. Harry was grateful even Ron didn't speak at first. "Y'know, I've always known," Seamus finally spoke up as he slipped under his covers, Harry sat quickly up with a questioning gaze at the Irish boy.

"Huh?"

"Me too," Dean nodded in agreeance from his bed. "We've no problem with it, mate. Just saying we thought it was never any of our business so we didn't bring it up," he grinned.

"Yeah, I don't mind either," Neville whispered followed by a yawn. Harry smiled at all of his friends and then turned to a red-faced Weasley, Ron snaked himself deeper into his blankets.

"I-I don't care what you prefer, I just wish...Harry, I'm your best mate! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he sounded incredulous but also pleading.

"I'm sorry, Ron, it just wasn't really important to me in the first place, it still isn't. I haven't got the time for..." Harry shrugged, there was no use saying it. There was no use to feeling things for somebody else more deeper than friendship. He was always thinking about Voldemort and school first and foremost, romance always came at the bottom of the list.

"Maybe you should start making the time for it. I wanna see you happy, mate," Ron suggested softly through the darkness.

"I am happy,"

"Of course you are, Harry, but you're not happy with somebody. Trust me, it's a totally different feeling," Ron sighed and it sounded as though he fell deeper into his bed. Harry didn't respond, he didn't need to. Everybody whispered goodnight's and soon there were four loud snores or heavy breathing coming from the room.

Harry lay awake for quite sometime before he finally drifted off. His thoughts kept on that look and that indescribable feeling that Malfoy had given to him earlier when they had fallen onto one another. He gasped a tired realization, one that made him finally sleep with a smile on his face though he still tossed and turned with the idea of it all. Malfoy's eyes reminded him of that calming silver mist, the same one that fell across the Lake on autumn or spring evenings. Harry saw that silver mist through his first restful night's sleep in a long time.


	3. Conversations

"Have you two finished your Potions essay yet?" Hermione clicked her tongue as she entered the Common Room, her hands placed promptly on her hips as she was staring straight at Ron and Harry whose faces fell. There was a small crowd around the fire that quickly dispersed other than Dean and Seamus, who sat smirking at the Trio's usual spats. She was so over-bearing on them constantly when it came to school work and if anyone were to bud in, she would try to Mother Hen on them, too.

"C'mon, 'Mione it's a Saturday!" Ron groaned, sometimes his girlfriend really did get on his nerves and that's when his best friend became his best asset.

"Yeah, we'll get it done before it's due...but we're having a Wizard's Chess Tournament!" Harry pleaded, but by the look on her face he knew that she was going to at least force Ron to come with her to the library so they could finish their essays.

"Are you saying that Wizard's Chess is more important than passing your NEWTs?!" Even Dean and Seamus weren't giggling any more at the tone she took, their faces dropped and they shied away.

"Uh, no...but you see...this is just an assignment..."

"Just an assignment?"

"Well...it isn't actually our NEWTs specifically, so we still have time..."

"Need I remind you both of how poorly you did on your OWLs?" she bargained, and then turned her icy glare on Ron, "Ronald Weasley, don't make me write your Mother," she hissed.

Ron rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Fine. Dean, Seamus your turn I guess," he sighed heavily and stood up from the couch. The three soon made it out of the Gryffindor Common Room and down towards the library. It was pretty cramped for a Saturday and most were Sixth or Seventh Year students but the noise level was still at a minimum thanks to Madame Pince's supervision.

"I finished my essay so I'll just go grab the books I used to help, alright?" she said as the boys nodded and then gloomily sat down at a table near the back of the room.

"Gods, your girlfriend is such a hassle sometimes," Harry frowned, he didn't want to have to spend his Saturday worrying about his upcoming exams and grades and how they would effect the rest of his life. How much fun could that entail?

"Don't remind me mate, I am dating her," Ron whispered and rested his head on his stack of blank pieces of parchment.

"I've also got a Defence essay, did you finish it?" Harry asked, changing the subject and getting on track knowing it would just be easier to do his homework the best he could.

"Yeah, last night. There's a good book on it by Burtle Beestable in the Charms section," Ron suggested lightly, nodding his head in the same direction Hermione had gone to retrieve some books.

Harry stood up slowly and sauntered over towards the shelves, on his way Hermione popped out and passed him and briefly paused, "I wouldn't go back there if I were you," she warned quietly, "Malfoy's sulking and seems to be in a rotten mood," and with that she walked off toward their table. Harry's attention peaked up with the mention of the blonde Slytherin but he decided it best to just locate the book and get out of there avoiding Malfoy at all costs; he needed to concentrate on his homework if he wanted to leave the library before dusk. Too bad as soon as he rounded the corner to the Charms section, the Slytherin turned as well to leave it and came smack right into the front of him. They nearly fell, again, but this time Draco grabbed ahold of the shelves and also roughly held onto Harry's forearm.

Once both parties gathered themselves, Harry was still aware of the hand gripping his arm and he blushed lightly. "Malfoy," he began slowly, but saying his name seemed to snap the blonde to attention and he violently let go, thrusting the arm away from himself.

"Can you ever watch where you are going, Potter? At this rate I have a feeling all this clumsiness is just a show to get closer to me," he stuck up his nose and was about to leave before Harry absentmindedly grabbed his shoulder, his actions and mouth skipping ahead of his mind.

"Malfoy, what's wrong?" Harry asked without sincerity or any emotion whatsoever, he didn't want to give away the fact that he was seriously curious as to what had changed with the Slytherin. 

"Mind your business, Pothead," he growled in response.

"If you don't want anyone to ask then you shouldn't go moping around the Castle, you prat," Harry snapped angrily and then turned away from the open mouthed blonde to search for his book by Burtle Beestable. That would be the last time he cared about why Malfoy mad. Harry was aware that Malfoy had followed him and when he stopped to scan a shelf, the other leaned against it lightly. "What do you want, now?" Harry hissed.

"I just wanted to know how you noticed...never mind. You're wrong, Potter, Malfoy's do not mope," he was speaking with his usual air but Harry could tell there was a slight falter in his voice. He knew there was something really, really wrong now. And also something quite wrong with the fact they were curious of one another, that they were standing there in the library and speaking. Almost civilly. Something wrong indeed.

"Whatever, Malfoy. I don't care if Malfoy's mope, don't mope, cry, scream, act like arseholes, or die. You know what? I don't give one flying shite what Malfoy's do, ever. And I never will," and with that Harry grabbed the book he had finally found and pushed his way past the shocked and, surprisingly, hurt Prefect and back to his table. Harry was fuming as he sat down, Hermione ticked her tongue at him.

"I told you not to go back there, I knew Malfoy would start a fight," she said matter-of-factly, perking Ron's attention who had been reading a book.

"Malfoy fight you again, mate? Where is he?" he ordered quickly, eyes scanning the library.

"Don't worry about it, Ron, I dealt with it," Harry grumbled in return before opening his book to flip through for the right section and begin his Defence essay which was due on Monday. But he couldn't concentrate the entire afternoon the three spent in the library, all he kept thinking about was the confused, hurt and lost look in Malfoy's eyes during their interaction. There was something so different about the boy that year and it was just so aggravating that his curiosity was being fuelled by continuously running into him. As the hours fleeted by, Sunday also came and went as the Trio had spent the entirety of the day finishing their homework and studying up to Hermione's standards. Some weekends it was just simpler to appease her than fight her.

As night came, Ron and Harry were grumbling as they rested on their beds just after dinner. Harry was fingering the Marauder's Map, tracing students who were walking around or still hanging out in the common areas. "If I didn't like her so much, I'd hate her," Ron said through his gritted teeth, he was really upset that he didn't spend his weekend hanging out with the guys and instead 'wasted' it on studying.

"She's not so bad, at least we know she's doing it because she cares," Harry shrugged, he was glad, unlike yesterday, that today he had something to distract his mind from thoughts of Malfoy. "So are you trying out for the Qudditch team?" Harry changed subjects, he was the chosen Captain from last year and the try-outs would be the upcoming Thursday.

"Of course mate! Qudditch is the only thing that won't make me go insane..." Ron groaned, making the brunette laugh. His laughter abruptly caught in his throat as something caught his eye on the map. His finger lightly followed the dot marked 'Draco Lucius Malfoy' that left the Slytherin dungeons and was ascending the staircases. Harry wondered where he was going and their last interaction came back into his head, how distractedly lost he had looked and almost let down. So ill at ease it was almost unnerving to see Malfoy like that. Harry heard Ron speaking to him but he ignored it, his attention concentrated on the swift movements of the dot. Eventually it came to a stop, to rest outside of the Room of Requirements.

"Ah, yeah...sounds good, mate," Harry merely mumbled making Ron chuckle.

"You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Ah...I just forgot something in the library...I'll be back," he stammered and suddenly jumped up and shoved the Marauder's Map in his pocket and was off towards the Room of Requirment. He ignored Hermione's calls as she was by the fire in the Common Room and continued on his course. He didn't exactly understand why he had to go see Malfoy, but he wanted answers. Though to what questions, Harry was still unsure. He needed to ease his curiosity. He found himself growing more nervous the closer he got to the Room; his palms were sweaty and his hands were balled into fists inside of his trouser pockets. Harry took a deep breath before entering the Room and he had to physically hold himself back from showing a facial expression of the room he saw before himself.

The ceiling was rather high and covered in what seemed like reflective metal, there was a large candle chandelier lit, the walls were a crimson red, there was a couch at the far end beside shelves of books in front of a massive, marble fireplace which flickered orange light through-out the room. He spotted Draco's platinum hair on the couch, he could tell by his unmoving figure that he hadn't noticed Harry had come inside. The brunette cautiously moved closer to the couch, when he was a metre away Draco's head twitched up from a book he had been reading and in his direction. Immediately his blank face turned into a solemn scowl, "What do you want, Potter?"

"You don't own this room," Harry simply replied and took a seat on the opposite end of the couch bravely, causing the blonde to growl audibly. "Can't I just greet you?" he slyly asked, using Draco's own words against him.

"I guess you can," Draco harrumphed and returned his attention to his book, trying tersely to concentrate on the words that for some reason suddenly became difficult to read. A few minutes passed where Harry was closely analysing the blonde's posture and current state, the sweat that built on his brow as he attempted to read onwards. He was wearing his school blouse rolled up to his elbows, his tie was slightly slackened and his usually perfect blonde hair was only ever so slightly askew, his legs were crossed at the ankles. Eventually Draco growled and shut his book in a fury, "Would you stop looking at me like that!" he snapped, turning a furious gaze towards Harry who was now looking away and blushing deeply. He hadn't noticed that he was staring that much..."Look, what do you want?" Draco asked, in a softer tone.

It surprised Harry who looked up and saw no emotion crossing the Slytherin's face anymore, he almost wanted to reach out and touch his cheeks to see if he were made of stone momentarily. How could he go from one extreme to the next so quickly, and then nothing? Harry frowned, it reminded him of himself. "What's been wrong with you? I can tell you're acting completely off your rocker," he didn't see the need in feeling ashamed about wanting to know, was it really that harmful of a thing for classmates to be curious about one another?

"You know you are the only one who has noticed," Draco said with a thoughtful expression before shrugging and placing his book on the couch's arm. "I do not know why you think I will share with you,"

"Because you want somebody to listen, and I will. I won't tell anyone either and you know I won't, because I'm a Gryffindor and not only that but I'm Potter. I'm too goody-two-shoes to tell anyone," Harry smirked, he was using his own stereotypes against the boy who found it slightly amusing as a grin came across his face too. Draco had heard those words from his own lips many times before.

"Why do you want to know?" he returned cautiously, he was so close to spilling his guts to the brunette and he was beginning to feel uncomfortable with his self control. He wasn't supposed to have the urge to tell him anything.

"Because I care," Harry said simply, as if it were that simple, and only after he said it did he realize he actually did care. Of course he did, he had known Draco for seven years - why wouldn't he care? Because of their childish school rivalries, because of his Father? Those weren't fair reasons to hate a person. All of a sudden, Harry became overwhelmed with an extreme dislike for having acted so ridiculous in the past. He felt like a complete, imbecilic fool, recalling the emotions he hurtled at the Slytherin and the hateful words exchanged and all for what? For histories sake and reputation? He looked over at the contemplating blonde and for the first time realized that he was also just a seventeen year-old trying to get by in the time of a Dark War. Harry wasn't the only boy in his year forced to ultimatum's, decisions and circumstances that were all too overwhelming for him to deal with. Draco hadn't done any wrong, or at least not yet, or at least that Harry didn't know of. The brunette looked earnest and finally Draco caught his eye and began to blush, he didn't like the soft look he was getting because it made him feel inexplainably warm. "Malfoy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you for the past seven years, I haven't really had any real reason to act like that. I also haven't had any real reason to not try and get to know you. In my opinion we've all been being childish gits," Harry chuckled lightly at that, it felt nice to get it all off his chest; the less things he had to concern himself with the better, his hatred was all bottled up and should be reserved for Voldemort, not Malfoy. Though now he was afraid of the blonde's reaction to his words, would he go running around the school making fun of him calling him a poof?

"You're right," Draco sighed after a minute. Now that surprised Harry completely. Malfoy had just agreed he was right...putting differences behind was one thing, but admitting Harry was right? Harry found himself grinning at the words. "This does not mean we can run around holding hands being friends, Potter. I still do not like you," he whispered, "but I do not dislike you either,"

"Good, me too," Harry agreed a little too happily. "Now will you tell me what's been bothering you?"

"Only if you tell me what has been bothering you in return, that way we will be even and ensured that neither of us will tell anybody else on the other," Draco bargained and Harry nodded, believing it to be fair.

"Sure thing, you first, though," Draco uncrossed his legs and ran a hand through his already messy hair, Harry smiled uncontrollably as he found the platinum hair ungelled to be rather alluring.

He pushed the thought from his head as Draco began to speak, "First let me say that I do not nor ever have wanted to be a Death Eater. Nor do I want to fight on the side of the Light. I do not even care, I just want to finish Hogwarts and get a job as a shopkeep or something, I do not even care. I just want to live a simple life, get on with everything...meet somebody," he sighed and shook his head, "But my Father expects things from me, but I think he knows I do not want to be a Death Eater but I hate letting him down. My Mother knows, she supports me but all of Slytherin will be against me. So I am stuck, either be alone but do what I want or stay the way I am now, a mask," Harry felt pity for him, he wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him everything would work out but he held himself back. Harry couldn't imagine what it would be like to have Slytherin's for friends, just how disloyal they were, ready to stab each other in the backs.

"If the Slytherins were actually your friends then you wouldn't have to worry about that," he said in comfort.

Draco sighed and looked somberly to his right at the other boy, "That is what I am afraid of. I am pretty sure the Slytherin's are just using me because of my Father's power. Because of my bloody name," Harry could tell then that he was truly lost, the longing look in those silver eyes was back.

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, it was the only thing he could think of to say.

"Thank you, I do appreciate it," Draco whispered in response, he didn't really want to talk about it any more it was making him more he knew he was revealing too much to Harry and he shouldn't. He couldn't let himself do this. "Your turn," he smirked, but it was unlike the usual Malfoy smirk Harry was used to, the malice wasn't there any longer. Harry decided he liked this smirk much better than the other one's he had recalled.

"Right, well, mostly it's just Hermione and Ron. They're always nagging on me and I know it's because they care but don't they understand that I'm trying hard not to think about Voldemort constantly. Everybody expects this big War plan from me but all I wanna do is win the Qudditch Cup this year and at least pass my courses. Don't get me wrong, I'm ready for him when he comes but I'm not going to go out persuing a maniac serial killer whose number one target is me," Harry shrugged at this and also allowed his eyes to follow to the fire, he always found flames calming, "I shouldn't really complain, though. I just want to be by myself most of the time but it's so hard to find a place to be without people harassing me about one thing or another. I just want to be able to be myself without all these 'Boy-Who-Lived' strings attached and unfortunately even to Ron and Hermione they're visible," he sighed in discontent but shook it off. "Oh well, it'll get better once that rat bastard Voldemort is gone," he smiled gently.

Draco sat staring at the boy beside him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing as his mouth was slightly agape. "Oh well? I cannot believe I just heard you say oh well! You are expected to lead an entire War into its Final Battle and come out on top! You are expected to bring down the largest powerhouse the Wizarding World has ever seen! And you just say 'Oh well,' like it is nothing!" Draco wasn't chastising in his tone, more admiring the boy beside him. And here he was complaining about his minor life problems and worrying about not having enough friends if he chose what he believed to be right, whereas Harry's decisions changed the world they knew. Literally, they would shape the world around them.

Harry shrugged again, "I know. But what more can I do than what I'm already doing? If there's a Battle, I'll go to it and help and hopefully win. If somebody needs protecting, I'll do what I can. Other than that, there's not much to do besides wait for Voldemort to come out of hiding and into the open and only then can I get the Aurors and the Order together for Battle," he was frowning slightly now, he didn't want Draco to ruin this and push the same severities on him. But Draco was laughing now, not asking more questions, but laughing. Harry looked over accusingly at him. "What is it? Why are you laughing at me, Malfoy?"

Draco merely shook his head and stood up slowly from the couch and came before where Harry was sitting, "You truly amaze me, you know," he whispered unexpectedly and leaned downward to gently sweep his lips across Harry's cheek before he disappeared from view. Harry heard the door open but he couldn't bring his attention or astonishment into focus. "Call me Draco," were the last words he heard before the door to the Room of Requirements gently clicked closed. Harry's cheeks were flushed red and it wasn't because of the fire. His hand slowly came up to touch his cheek, as though he could still feel Draco's soft lips there. Suddenly he found himself smiling, he realized he did like that and he wouldn't deny it - at least not to himself. ' _So what, you know you swing that way and you even came out to everybody. Now you know that you have a crush on Draco...it could be worse...'_

Before he left the Room he grabbed the book the blonde had been reading, it was by Estelle Hardlebar, the subject being Advanced Dark Potions. Harry curiously opened it and saw a page dog-eared, it was about the Advanced Pacifying Potion they had to write an essay on for the next day. Harry had finished but he decided to take the book back to his Common Room for any further corrections he could make. The whole way back to the dormitory, he was smiling brightly and thinking about the chaste kiss he was given. It was confusing, the entire situation had been altogether, but that didn't stop Harry from enjoying it any less than he did. 

Ron interrogated when he arrived back in the Common Room and Harry merely answered him with a crooked smile before sitting down to redo his entire Potions essay, the corner of his lips curled upwards the entire time. Whatever just happened may not have made sense but it sure as hell made Harry happy.


	4. A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, if I haven't stated before I thought I would again.   
> This Fan-Fiction is an old one. I am using it as a trial run for AO3, this being my first time posting on this site. It is one of my shortest, quick, fun, light-hearted fan-fictions so I thought it would be an easily translated one for format it for this site. I hope as soon as I'm done cross-posting it, I will cross-post a few of my longer much more serious Fan-Fictions! I hope you keep an eye out for them! :) R&R!

It was a rainy day and Care of Magical Creatures was cancelled, as it usually was when bad weather occurred unless there was a non-practical lesson planned. Hermione was scoffed off about this and it seemed as though Ron was as well because that meant more time for studying in the library. He was beginning to learn to hate the library more than he did already - which he thought to be impossible.

Harry, however, seemed quite happy to be in the library. Or to go to class, or to do absolutely nothing whatsoever. Harry just seemed relatively happy and it was unshakable. "I'm kind of freaked out..." Ron confessed to his girlfriend in a hushed whisper as Harry was amongst the bookshelves retrieving more for their Transfiguration work.

"I know, I have no idea what has gotten into him. Are you sure you haven't noticed anything about his sleeping patterns or maybe something that I've missed?" Hermione asked curiously, looking up with worry from her book. The subject of her friend's sanity was more important to her than homework, one of the very few things that were.

"No, not at all. I mean he was up all night fixing up that Potions essay but other than that..." Ron cut himself off as the brunette dropped a couple of heavy books on the table with a grin.

"Lets get to 'er then, 'eh?" he winked at the redhead who choked back a nervous laugh and grabbed one of the books from the pile.

"Harry," Hermione began as the brunette smiled in response, "Why were you up all night doing your assignment when you had already finished it with me earlier?" she asked, he must have been doing something else and she wanted to know just what exactly. 

"Well went I went back to the library to get a quill I had left there I found another, better book. Thought I'd give it a try and decided to rewrite a few things," he shrugged and then returned his attention to his studies. Hermione raised her eyebrow but decided to leave her questioning for later, his explanation was plausible.

As the period ended it was time for the Trio to make their way to the dungeons for Potions, usually Ron and Harry would complain the whole way there but Hermione was surprised when she heard none of the usual groans. They entered the classroom and went to their seats, Harry keeping his eyes on the back of Draco's head the entire time as Ron and Hermione sent each other questioning gazes unable to estimate what it was Harry was staring intently at.

"Alright class, settle down," Snape snapped as he strode in the doorway. "I want all the essays completed on the corner of your desks, no excuses. You will be brewing the Potion on the board today for marks and in partners, work with whoever you sit beside. If you don't sit beside anybody, find somebody else," he ordered with iciness in his voice as he began to collect the essays that were being pulled from students bags reluctantly.

Harry realized he wasn't sitting beside anybody as Hermione and Ron were partners, the seat he usually put his bag on he took off this time for somebody to join him. His eyes scanned the room and fell upon the only other partner-less person; Draco. Trying to surpress his grin, Harry nodded to the seat next to him and watched the blonde stand up stiffly and walk over to throw his bag on the table. Hermione and Ron scowled up at him but Harry merely passed him a content gaze.

"I will retrieve the ingredients," Draco said and then was off to the ingredient cupboard.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said sympathetically down the table to Harry who merely shrugged.

"It's not so bad, he is good at brewing Potions which means I'll get a good mark at least," he smirked and then waited for the Slytherin to return. When he did, he said something neither of his friends would have thought to have heard coming out of his mouth, "Thanks, Draco," and even with the astonished look of the blonde, Harry ignored it all and started to divide the ingredients up and jot down the steps on a piece of parchment. That name, it was so strange to hear it on Harry's lips.

It was an awkward lesson, though Harry seemed not to notice. Draco put on his usual cold front, he snapped quite a few times at Ron who begged his best friend for back up who would only shrug and continue their potion. When the time came to have it graded, Harry and Draco were rewarded an 'O'. "Fantastic!" Harry whispered triumphantly and put his hand up to high-five the blonde.

Draco's eyebrows shot up and he sneered at Harry, "Tosser," he hissed and then got up from his seat and stormed from the classroom with his things. Harry sighed but didn't seem too shaken. Last night Draco had been vulnerable, he had shown a side of himself Harry doubted anybody had really had a chance to see, he believed that's where the soft kiss had come. Now they were out in public, the façade had to slide back into its rightful place. Ron and Hermione, after recieving their grade of an 'E', looked over incredulously at their friend.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Ron queried.

"Nothing. Why, does something seem wrong?" Harry questioned in return, packing up his things.

"Uh,yeah..you-ouch!" Ron was cut off by Hermione elbowing him hard in the stomach, he began to rub his hurt spot and by the time he turned back to his friend he was standing up and headed for the door.

"You guys coming for lunch?" Harry called, leading the way quickly out of Potions dungeons.

Hermione and Ron closely surveyed their friend for the rest of the day, taking in all his actions and everybody he was talking to and what about. After a couple of hours, however, they began to feel rather ridiculous. Couldn't they just accept that their friend was in a good mood for once?

"But he's Harry, he's never just in a good mood," Ron chided Hermione for even mentioning that possibility in the Gryffindor Common Room after dinner that night, their brunette friend was out for a walk around the Grounds as per usual.

"Well, maybe for once he is," she suggested uneasily, not believing a word she herself was saying.

"It's gotta be something else, something bigger," Ron contemplated, but as he went through his head he had no idea what it could be. Nothing had changed recently, there was no development inside or outside of school, no sighting of Voldemort and no change in the gossip pools, either. What had gotten Harry so damned pleased all of a sudden?

"Whatever it is, Ronald, we can't go around chasing Harry everywhere he goes. If it's important, he'd tell us," Hermione reasoned, although she wasn't satisfied with this she knew she had to be. Why did they have to get all worried just because Harry was acting truly happy for the first time in a while?

"But 'Mione," Ron whined, taking a seat next to her on the couch and snaking his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close, "I'm worried about him, he's been quite moody this year, I just don't want him getting too stressed," 

Hermione sighed and patted his hand on her right shoulder before resting her head on his chest, "I know, Ron, so am I," she stifled a yawn and got more comfortable in her boyfriend's arms. 

An hour or so passed, people were syphoning out of the Common Room and to their dormitories. Ron sat there contemplating his best friend's strange actions while petting his napping girlfriend's hair lightly. He loved Hermione so much, he always had. He was lucky that she returned those feelings and he couldn't wait until school was out so that they could bet together stress free.

Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the portrait hole swinging open, Harry waltzed in grinning and sat down on an arm chair. Once he realized Hermione was asleep he placed a finger over his mouth smiling. "I'll whisper," he winked at Ron whose mouth opened and then closed again. "How are you doin', mate?"

"I, uh..good, just thinking," Ron admitted. He might as well get to the point, and he knew that if Hermione was awake she wouldn't concur with doing this.

"About what, wanna load off your mind?" Harry asked, showing general concern. He felt bad for not spending much time with his friends that year, but he had his reasons. They all knew they loved one another, but they also needed their own space after seven years and they were all separately dealing with different things. Not to mention the fact Harry couldn't really step in between their budding relationship, nor did he want to, he encouraged it, glad that they were so happy together.

"It's about you, actually," Ron began, Harry raised an eyebrow and then laughed only to cover his mouth quickly, looking pointedly at the slightly stirring girl in Ron's lap.

"Is it about the same thing it was about earlier today?" Harry asked, when the redhead blushed and nodded slightly it was returned with another crooked smile. "I'm fine, I promise. For once I've got my head cleared,"

"Cleared of what?" Ron questioned, urging forward.

"Cleared of just some thoughts that were always dragging me down, about the War and all," Harry shrugged, he crossed his leg and fingered the corners of his robe now.

"How did you do it? Clear your thoughts and all, I've been having troubles, too. It's scary, what's coming, really been bugging me," Ron half-lied.

Harry thought for a minute and decided he might as well tell Ron, as much as he could anyway. "I found somebody who felt the same and we talked it through,"

Sudden realization dawned on Ron, a large grin came onto his face and he had to keep himself from fidgeting with excitement, "So you found a lad now have you?" he asked, not completely comfortable with the entire homosexual situation yet but he knew he would always accept his friend. It was Harry, after all, and whom he choose to be with or attracted to wouldn't alter that.

Harry blushed deeply and nodded, now was his time to be embarrassed. "Who?" Ron prodded, and when the brunette shook his head his friend only questioned further.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry mate. It's not like we're together or anything, I've-we've just met," Harry lied, even though to him that's what it felt like. It felt like him and Draco were introduced all over again. "I'm confused, I'm not even sure I can fully like him..like yeah, I have a crush but that's it at the moment," he shrugged, but he couldn't keep the smile from his face as he said this. "If I start going around telling people about how I feel, who it is, then they'd hate me. I don't think they've told anybody before about their..uhm..sexual preference. I don't even know if they're gay, too," Harry blushed deeper again making Ron shifted uneasily.

"Alright, fine mate. But at least tell me if you've gotten any yet," he winked.

"Ron!" Harry yelped, this woke up Hermione who grumbled and slowly came to a sitting position. "Shush," he sent the redhead a pointed look before smiling gently at the waking girl.

"H-Harry, is that you?" Hermione asked groggily, looking at the occupied armchair. "How was your walk?"

"Good, but I think it's about time Ron brought you to bed," Harry smiled and then stood up and walked towards the staircase. "Night 'Mione," he called and the walked to the Boys Dormitory.

By the time Harry was settled in bed, Ron returned from tucking Hermione in and sighed heavily as he plopped face first on the bed. "What's up?" Harry whispered in the darkness, Dean and Neville were sleeping already but Seamus was still bumbling around his trunk.

"Mm nothing, just tired," Ron mumbled and flipped onto his side, facing his friend one bed away. "Just wonderin', how far have you gone?" he smirked devilishly.

"About as far as Dobby could get," Harry grumbled and turned over onto his side facing away from the redhead. "Goodnight, Ron," he said firmly and with that he could practically hear Ron rolling his eyes.

As Harry's sleep deepened that night and his snores became apparent just like the rest of the Boys in the Seventh Year dormitory, a dream softly came to him.

XX

Harry stood in a daze in front of a full-length mirror, he was looking himself over. He was wearing his fancy set of robes he had bought that summer in Diagon Alley. He didn't know why he was making sure he looked good, but soon he heard footsteps in the darkness behind him. Harry snapped around and saw nobody, but he felt somebody approaching.

"Who is it? Whose there?" he demanded, he was answered by a dark and seductive chuckle. Harry's throat tightened, he noticed that voice from somewhere...

"Harry, c'mere Harry," whispered the other occupant of the dark room. Harry moved hesitantly toward the noise, all of his training told him he shouldn't but something was drawing him in.

Suddenly, warm arms encompassed his body and he felt comfortably relieved. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around the unknown figure, and then he gasped as he felt soft kisses beginning to trail his neck. Those lips ran up until they reached his ear, where the persons tongue flickered out and lapped at his earlobe. Harry pressed himself to the hard body, the other person was skinny and slightly taller than him.

Harry allowed his lips to be captured and he felt submerged in bliss, everything was slowly becoming a blur. The brunette wrapped his hands in silken hair, it was long and pulled back into a loose ponytail which he pushed off. The hair smelt like lavender. Harry smiled at this and snuggled closely into this person.

Soon hands were beginning to roam just like the stranger's mouth, Harry groaned eagerly as he felt a tingling sensation in his hardened crouch pleading to be touched. It felt as though fire was erupting from every pore of his body as slightly cold hands rubbed his abdomen and then moved upwards to caress his right nipple playfully. Harry moaned, and then gasped loudly as a hand grabbed his buttocks roughly.

"Do you want more?" asked the voice in a whisper, Harry felt the hot breath on his ear and it ghosted down his skin.

"Yes...please...more..." he begged. "I'll do anything to get more, more!" Harry was desperate, he had never felt like this ever. He had kissed people before, but never had it felt like this.

"Mm...maybe if you're good," the shadowed figure darkly mused.

Suddenly Harry was snapped out of his luscious dream by a flushed looking Seamus, he was shaking him violently. "Wha-?"

"Shh, it's only six thirty! I was already up but you've started waking everybody else up to, matey," Seamus winked, looking down at the brunette.

"Was I snoring?"

"You wish," Seamus snorted, "You were moaning and groaning...and it was the good kind," he winked and then sat at the end of the Boy-Who-Lived's bed.

"Oh," Harry blushed deeply and searched for his round glasses on his bedside table, once on his face he yawned and sat upright, happy to feel his boner slowly disappearing. "Did I say anything?"

"Not really, just mumbling but I couldn't understand it...what was going on in there?" Seamus asked curiously.

"Er, don't remember," Harry lied, and by the look on Seamus' face the irishman could tell. None of the Seventh Year Gryffindor boys could lie to one another any more.

"Whatever it was, it sounded hot," he smirked and then smacked Harry lightly on the knee. "I just didn't think you wanted Ron hearing some of those noises or else he'd never stop asking," Seamus said pointedly.

"Thanks, mate," Harry said truthfully and then swung his legs out of bed and rubbed his face. He was lucky to have friends like Seamus, who was back on his own bed scrawling on a piece of parchment. It looked like he was writing a letter, "Who are you writing to?" the brunette asked, standing up now and rummaging quietly for a clean uniform.

"Me Mom," Seamus answered and then looked up, "she's got a new boyfriend back home, again," he rolled his eyes.

Harry thought for a moment, if his parents had stayed together would they have ever broken up? Harry laughed at himself for even thinking of it and shook his head. "Are you alright with that?"

" 'Course, as long as she's happy, y'know?" Seamus said and returned to his letter.

As Harry found his clothes and made his way towards the showers, he let the hot water cascade over his worries although he could not completely shake them. That dream had been intense and rather vivid, he had never had one like that before except if it was about Voldemort. It was weird, he felt as though he was actually there with that person in that room, feeling those things. Harry shook it from his head and passed it off grumbling, "Hormones,"


	5. Sweet Kisses

It was the first week of November, a Saturday afternoon and it was perfect for Qudditch practice. Though he was keen on practising his head was distracted, he had just woken up from a nap an hour earlier after having another extremely vivid dream. The seductive dreams kept coming to him and they would always be different, but each time it would feel all the more real. The person in the dream remained darkened, he was unable to put a point to their familiar shadow. Though the dreams were consuming his subconscious thoughts, he didn't mind that they were, they left him feeling wired, joyous. 

"Alright, how's everybody doin'?" Harry greeted with a smirk as the Team joined him in the middle of the Pitch in the dirtied snow, merely a few centimetres of it which made it optimal for Qudditch, it kept them cool as they worked up a sweat.

The response were mostly grumbles, everybody looked tired. A lot of people looked forward to Qudditch practice, but Harry usually worked them pretty hard. They would start out fun and fast-paced but end in a groggy, weary manner. There was a reason, despite Harry undoubtedly catching the Snitch, that they won by a long shot every game so they couldn't complain too much. 

Harry clapped his hands together and leaned his new Firebolt Second Edition against his shoulder. "Alright, I wanna start working on some new strategies today. I want Seamus and Angela to continue practising passes which is something Beaters aren't used to doing! I want you two to be attacking Ron with everything you've got...sorry mate," he winked at the groaning redhead, being Keeper and all Harry usually just had the portion of the team he wasn't attempting new things with that practice shoot for a goal at every possible angle. "Now Ginny, Vikki and Geoffrey I want you three to come with me. I'll be teaching you a new Feint I discovered the other day," Harry eyes glowed slightly with excitement, if anything in the world could take away all his worries and happily boil his blood - it was Qudditch - or those dreams. Harry shook his head, he had to keep concentrating. 

Practice went fairly well, he enjoyed seeing all the individuals of his team slowly improving with himself as a guide. Of course, if he himself wanted practice he would have to come out on the Qudditch Pitch on his own with no distractions, when no teams were using it. It began snowing as the Team trudged into the dressing rooms, it was like a chilly relief on their hot skin. 

"Good practice, we'll be meeting again on Tuesday at four," Harry announced as he stepped out of the showers, a towel hung loosely around his waist as he made his way to get changed. The girls were in a separate changing room, he would inform them later when they were to meet next.

"How many practices are we gonna have a week, mate?" Ron asked, not like he minded, Qudditch practice was a way to get away from Hermione's vigorous study schedule.

"Three?" he suggested in return, the redhead merely nodded though there was a groan from Geoffrey and Seamus.

"Why you working us so hard, Harry? Nobody is gonna beat us anyway with the way you catch the Snitch, we've just gotta make sure we're one goal ahead of them at all times," Seamus complained, he on the other hand, didn't have a friend who made him study constantly and used his free time for relaxation and hanging around Dean.

"No," Harry sternly said, buttoning up his blouse now and turning to the long-faced Gryffindors. "You need to be two goals ahead, three, four, five! Not just one, what happens when I don't catch the Snitch? What if I get knocked off my bloody broomstick and the game continues? What if Malfoy catches it before me?" he snapped, knowing the blonde Slytherin was his only real opponent.

"Like that poof would ever catch it," Ron huffed, crossing his arms as he put his broom in his locker.

"Don't use that language," it was Seamus who protested against it, which surprised Harry who looked at him thankfully.

"What? Poof?" Ron questioned with raised eyebrows, "Malfoy's the Slytherin Prince, everybody knows he's into guys," he shrugged.

"I thought he and Pansy were a thing," Harry whispered confusedly, he really had thought that there was something going on between them despite his conversation with the Slytherin in the Room of Requirement's a while ago, though he still savoured that chaste kiss on his cheek. It was, honestly, the furthest he had ever gotten with his preferred sex which was sad to say in the least.

"No, never. She wants him, I heard they're even arranged to marry but he always looks, I dunno, kinda pained," Seamus laughed at the thought of it. "Ron's right, I think he's into guys, too, but he hasn't said anything. Not like there's a problem with that," he sent a shy wink at Harry who blushed deeply and looked away.

"There's a problem with that if he starts looking my way," Geoffrey joked, but it was easy to tell he wasn't.

"Doubt it, like he'd ever touch a Muggle-lover," Ron mocked him, everybody chortled lightly except for Harry. The boys made it out of their locker room together a few moments later, Harry was looking over his left shoulder laughing at something Seamus had been saying when he ran into somebody. He fell hard on the wet ground and growled.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy," Harry snapped, thinking it to be him. He was the only person he ever ran into, literally, those days.

"Got me on your mind, Potter?" the blonde drawled softly, Harry looked up quickly to see the blonde standing and blushed deeply. He then looked down at the person whom he had run into and realized it turned out to be Pansy whom he had hit. Quickly regaining himself, Harry shot a glare at Malfoy but found he couldn't hold it long.

Emerald eyes met silver for a quick moment, the brunette looked away still with pink-tinged cheeks as he felt an itching sensation sprawl up inside of him. Harry thought that Draco looked rather beautiful, like an untouchable angel at that moment, and all the things the blonde had confessed to him came hurtling back as a wave of emotion totalled over him. Harry smirked at how the boy's pale skin and hair blended into the snow, thinking that you could easily lose him during a storm.

"You wish," Harry finally said back, with not as much venom as he would have liked to. Ron was going to become more suspicious as to why he wasn't treating Malfoy as harshly as usual, and the brunette didn't have an answer to that yet. He hoped it would be awhile before he would have to come to face it.

Draco looked equally as contemplative as Harry, they were struck in silence, staring. Finally their friends brought them to their senses and led them away from one another. "What the hell was that?" Ron asked heatedly as they came into the Gryffindor Common Room ten minutes later, Seamus and Geoffrey quickly parted ways not wanting to be around another friends row. Harry chastised himself inwardly, of course Ron would be questioning him sooner rather than later. 

"What?" Harry asked, pretending as if he didn't know.

"You were acting all weird...with Malfoy, that great git," the redhead seethed.

"I'm just sick of fighting, mate. What's the point? We're in Seventh Year, we should be mature enough to let go. It didn't seem as though Malfoy was pushing a quarrel either," Harry shrugged, he went to sit down in front of the fire to warm up from the cold beginnings of winter.

"What's the point? He's Malfoy! He's a stupid sonofabitch," Ron growled, "And a Death Eater," he added pointedly. This, Harry did not like. He understood what it felt like, to be Malfoy, to have so many people believe something about yourself that wasn't true - it had been happening to Harry for the past seven years. Actually, since Harry could remember. Even the Dursley's would blame things on him, things they said he made happen on purpose but he never did. It was an awful thing to feel; people putting labels on you that couldn't be further from the truth. 

"He is not a Death Eater, do you see a Dark Mark? I don't," Harry growled darkly, his tone was one not to mess with. Ron backed up, looking more pissed off than frightened.

"You're defending Malfoy?" he asked incredulously.

"No, Ron, I'm just saying don't assume things about people you don't even know," he snapped and with that tore away from the fireplace and back out of the portrait hole.

Harry paced the castle for most of the afternoon, letting his anger ride off as he thought to himself. Who does Ron think he is? I totally understand what Draco is going through now, I get what he means. People assume things about him and I all the time, it must be so difficult for him because he doesn't even have real friends...he's scared of losing them. Gods, I wish I'd known this before, I wouldn't have treated him like I did. But he couldn't tell me, he had to keep up his act. Poor Draco. 

And what was that today, and the kiss? Does he actually like me? Seamus did say he was homosexual, and so what if he is? Do I like him? I certainly didn't mind him being close to me, and I definitely don't think he's ugly. Wait...I think Malfoy's hot?! Harry's head felt like it was spinning, all of these things at once were pouring onto him. All of these thoughts. First of all he had wanted to jump down Ron's throat for insulting the blonde, he felt protective of him. 

Not only that, but Harry was slowly starting to realize that he had a crush on the boy. Of course he did, it only made sense, didn't it? He had been obsessing over him for seven years now, he always knew where he was and noticed even the slightest changes in his attitude, he had always paid close attention to Draco inevitably whether it be who he was talking to, what grades he was getting, who he was sitting beside or insulting...

_'What am I going to do? Just waltz up to him and tell him I like him? Do I just kiss him, like he did me...maybe he's just taking advantage of knowing that I'm gay now...and what is Ron going to say then when I admit 'Oh yeah, I actually have this thing for Malfoy you see...', he'll kill me! Gods, he's just so god damn beautiful looking and...'_

And Harry, for what felt like the millionth time that year, rounded a corner and ran into the body he had just been thinking about. The two toppled over one another and Draco actually let out a high-pitched squeak of surprise. It was Harry that landed on top and his eyes were widened, his hands were on either side of Draco's head as the blonde smiled sweetly up at him.

The brunette looked all around the halls quickly surveying, there wasn't a person in sight on the Fifth Floor corridor. Perfect. "Draco...what are you doing here?" Harry whispered, not moving from his position although he felt himself getting slightly aroused as he looked over the angelic features of the boy beneath him, seeing them for the first time in such close quarters for awhile since they had last run into each other.

"I could ask you the same, Harry," he said pointedly, and when he watched the colour turn red on the others cheeks he nearly lost himself right there and reached out and kissed him. Again. But the Slytherin sucked in a deep breath and remained calm.

"I was just clearing my thoughts, Ron and I had a fight," he admitted, his face slightly falling although his eyes never left the silver ones burning into him. He felt right, lying there awkwardly atop of Draco but he dared not voice this. 

"Hmm, what about exactly?" he asked slowly, and suddenly his right hand came to rest on Harry's forearm making the boy jump but then he relaxed into the touch, it was a simple gesture but Harry had no idea what that whole moment could mean to him later on.

"You," Harry admitted with a blush, "He was mad for me not getting angry with you out on the Pitch earlier," he shrugged, and he couldn't believe he was just openly sharing this with the Slytherin. But of course, he knew it was hard to keep his mouth shut when he was nervous.

"Hmm," Draco said again, his thumb began to make small circles on Harry's arm as silence enveloped around them.

"Why did you kiss me?" Harry blurted out, he needed to know what these small touches meant. He didn't want himself to get carried away with his thoughts, didn't want to become too hopeful or desperate. What the confessions of a few nights ago meant, what Draco meant when he was so nice to Harry now, what their glances into each others eyes meant nowadays - he wanted to know and understand it all without being consumed by it. It was definitely not hate, what either of them felt, but was it really something more than a friendship?

"Because you amaze me," Draco declared and Harry was surprised at how defiantly he said those words, how easily they had come from his mouth. It seemed as though the blonde was surprised as well, there was a glazed look ghosting over his eyes. Draco never ceased to surprise him, he really did keep him on his toes. 

"Why?" Harry asked, how could he amaze anybody let alone him? He was Malfoy. He had seen the Wizarding World from all angles, he was so well travelled and knew things Harry couldn't imagine...how could a simpleton like Harry amaze him? 

"When you told me about your life and when I thought about all your loses, it just amazed me to see a person still in good spirits after all of that. You have so much more on your plate than anybody else could imagine and yet you still continue on happily. Look at me, I am an angry, desperate sap who cries most nights out of frustration and I only have a few problems to deal with," Draco didn't seem shy in this department any more; in admitting his thoughts to the other boy, he knew that Harry would keep them quiet, he could go as far to say he trusted him with his feelings. As Harry had stated to him once before, he was a Gryffindor and Potter on top of that, he never had to worry about his secrets being spilt. Harry was appalled, in the way that he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You cry?" he whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Do not dare tell anybody, Potter," Draco growled defensively now, but soon his thumb circles continued and he sighed once more.

"I would never," Harry promised, and with that the two locked eyes momentarily before looking shyly away, "Tell me what's bothering you still, I want to know. I want to help," he sounded so earnest, so sincere.

"I would love to tell you," Draco said, "I really would, but do you not think we will eventually be discovered here? I do not know if the Weasel would take it lightly if he heard you were caught in the Fifth Floor corridor laying on Draco Malfoy discussing life's hardships," the blonde seemed to find this amusing as Harry reluctantly moved off of him, he immediately felt the cold air in the corridor scatter across his skin where he had been in contact with the other boy. He almost desperately wanted to roll back over him.

"I've nothing better to do. Would you like to go to the Room?" Harry asked, standing up and offering his hand to Draco who gladly took it.

When their hands met, Draco immediately entwined their fingers and quickly led the way to the room. Harry was blushing furiously and realized he didn't want their hands to depart as they walked quickly down the corridors, double-checking every direction to make sure no other students were lurking around. Once inside of the room, Draco had conjured up the same one as before and the two walked to the couch, still holding hands. They sat down slightly parted, though still touching. Draco's thumb began circles on Harry's forefinger similar to his ministrations in the corridor. Harry's head was truly reeling, how did Draco seem so calm and fine with this? Did he just suddenly wake today and was comfortable with the thought of this? 

"So, spill, Draco. What's been keeping you so...?" Harry trailed off not wanting to insult him, fearing their hands would leave one another's. Draco's palm, whenever it connected with his own, made it feel like the purest of electricity would pulsate through him, leaving his hair sticking up on all ends.

"My Father, of course. All of these Slytherin's thinking I am going to take the Dark Mark, it just unnerves me," Draco sighed and used his unoccupied hand to rub his temples.

"Just tell them you don't want it, honestly. If they're your true friends they'll stick by you, if not then you shouldn't want them around in the first place," Harry explained, if Ron and Hermione couldn't accept his true decisions he wouldn't want them around either. What was the use of friends when they didn't even like you for you?

Draco was frowning, "I know, I know. But then I would not have anybody else here,"

"You have me," Harry whispered soothingly, he didn't know how much he could assure Draco but he knew that from then on he would truly be there for the blonde. There was some sort of strange connection between them that Harry didn't want to break. Even if he still despised him, he would still be there, he knew he indefinitely would. He was Harry Potter, the Hero of the Light Side, he couldn't contain himself in helping others or protecting them; it was his second nature whether he liked them or not.

"That brings me to my biggest problem...You," Draco confessed, his face looked stone cold as his eyes looked into the flames of the fireplace, Harry wondered how he could so easily mask his emotions and hoped maybe one day he could teach him how to himself, it would be quite useful in times. 

"Me? What about me?" Harry questioned quickly, his grip on the others hand slackened as he felt subconscious now, but felt Draco's fingers curl tighter around his own.

"Harry...I have no idea how you feel about me," Draco said in what seemed to be a faraway voice, Harry looked from the blonde back to the fire and then down into his lap.

_Just say it. Just say it. Just say it._ Harry urged himself. He was a Gryffindor; the bravest of the brave. How hard could confessing a crush really be? "I like you," he mumbled quickly. "I mean...I don't really know how or whatever, but when you kissed me I realized that not only I didn't mind it but...I...oh Gods," Harry suddenly felt sick, he just admitted that he wanted to kiss Draco Malfoy, to his face!! The fear of rejection and the harsh reality and repercussions of it quickly came rushing to him, "What do you think about me?" he asked unsure of himself, he didn't want his words to be spit in his face and he closed his eyes tightly waiting for it.

Suddenly he felt rapid movements on the couch and found his emerald his opening to the sight of Draco looking adoringly down at him from his straddled position on his lap. The blonde took his hands and cupped Harry's face with them, he stroked softly and Harry never thought somebody could be so smooth. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the other and brought them closer together.

"Does this answer your question?" Draco silkily asked, he lowered his lips to Harry's and placed the sweetest kiss on the brunette had ever felt. When the blonde backed away and slid off of him, Harry felt suddenly cold and wanting to feel that again, his fingers raised to his just kissed lips in wonder. He had felt such heat there and passion, and their lips had barely touched. It was amazing.

"I-Draco...what now?" Harry breathed, looking over at the brightly smiling blonde who was now stretching on his feet. Harry grinned at the sight, he looked like a human-cat when he stretched. Not to mention the adornment of a genuine smile on his perfected features was truly a sight to behold. Harry wondered how many had seen it other then himself and doubted that very many had, including his parents. 

"Now I walk you back to your Common Room, it is almost lights out. If anybody asks I was a Prefect escorting a nearly-in-trouble student," Draco smirked playfully at that as an elusive thought came into his head and he quickly pushed it away; he didn't want to scare Harry off. He had just gotten him where he wanted him, or at least on the path to it, he had craved this for so long and the smallest things could jeopardize the progress they had made. 

"Right," Harry agreed with a nod and the two set off out of the room and towards the Gryffindor Tower. They walked slowly and separated by a foot, which Harry would liked to have gapped but didn't dare do so. When they came to the portrait hole, Harry turned to Draco with a small frown.

"What about us?" he asked, it was the question he had really wanted to be answered. 

"I say 'us' meet each other tomorrow after lunch in our Room," Draco suggested and quickly leaned in to peck the shorter boy on the lips before disappearing. Just like that. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were making _plans_ to what...get together and snog one another? When did the universe suddenly turn upside down? Harry didn't care; it looked so much better from this angle.

Harry smiled after Draco's retreating figure and waited a moment to collect himself and go inside. He ignored Ron and Hermione snogging on the couch as he entered and then ignored Hermione's call as he began up the stairs, all Harry wanted to do was go to sleep with Draco being the last voice he had heard. 

Harry closed his eyes but it seemed as though sleep would not touch him. Suddenly thoughts were springing to his head. What is this? What does this all mean? He wished to run down to the dungeons and sort it all out but he knew if he ever made it there without being caught by Peeves or Filch he would end up becoming daft in the blonde's company again. 

_Will I have to go around lying to Ron all the time about where I'm going just I can sneak off to meet with Draco? I don't want to lie to my friends, especially not if I'd have to do it often...I can't do that. I can't. Oh Gods, what have I done?_ Harry had an alarmingly fitful night of sleep.

XXXX

The next day crept by slowly for Harry, when the time for him to meet Draco after lunch came he made sure he was a little late. When he got there the blonde was sitting on the couch reading a book which he quickly closed. He stood up to greet Harry and even kissed him again on the lips before they sat together.

Draco put his arm over Harry's shoulders and the brunette allowed himself to lean on the others chest, "So, how was your night, no more fights with Weasley?" he asked.

"No, but I do feel kinda bad for hiding this from him," Harry admitted, he didn't want to have to lie to any more people than he already was.

"Oh," Draco said, he seemed as though his face fell, "If you do not wish to be here you do not have to be," his arm began to snake itself away from Harry's back. 

"No, no! I do, oh you have no idea how much I want to be here...I just have to find a way to not lie to my friends so often," Harry grumbled but as he felt the others arms tighten around him, he knew it would be alright. He sighed contently.

"Now, Harry...tell me something about you," he ordered softly, his hand began to absently play with a strand of brunette hair.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, confused.

"I want to get to know you better...so tell me something,"

"My favourite colour is red," Harry tried.

"You are so lying," Draco laughed heartedly, "Your favourite colour is green, you just will not say so because it is a Slytherin colour," he chuckled again.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "How do you know that?"

"Well...I have known you seven years now," Draco said pointedly.

"And your favourite colour is red I'm guessing?" Harry joked.

"Nope, purple," Draco returned which sent Harry into a fit of laughter, "What?"

"You...Draco Malfoy...purple!!!" Harry choked on his laughs once again, he honestly couldn't believe it. It was less believable than Draco Malfoy being there, cuddling with him. Purple! 

"Shut up!" Draco protested haughtily, he climbed on top of Harry and pinned back his arms quickly by holding tight to his wrists with one hand. Draco reached down with his other hand and began attacking the boys stomach, Harry went into a string of giggles from being tickled. Now that would have been a sight for the ages, a Slytherin tickling a Gryffindor. "You are so going to get it, Potter," the blonde growled playfully now, Harry's laughs were joyous to him, they left a fleeting light feeling in his stomach.

"Stop it, stop it...can't breathe...can't breathe!" Harry choked out, inhaling in sharp breaths now as most of his energy was taken over by laughter.

Draco stopped when their eyes met, their faces automatically fell from laughter into something else. The blonde didn't let go of his hold on Harry's arms, raised slightly above his head, and he dipped inwards and captured his mouth. This kiss was different from their other ones, this one had more passion behind it.

Harry pushed himself close to Draco, he wanted to feel his body heat and he was becoming enthralled by the lavender scent coming from the other boy. Did he bathe in a flower meadow? Harry licked Draco's lower lip and soon their tongues were battling for dominance, Draco winning over as he had the vantage point. They kissed heavily as their groins grew harder by the second, Harry unexpectedly bucked his hips into Draco's pelvic area which rubbed their members together. They both gasped into each others mouths, but continued kissing.

Draco found his hand exploring Harry's abdomen now, he had raked up his shirt slightly and was taken back by the tight muscle he found there. Harry was a rather toned man, it must have been from all the Qudditch practice over the years. Little did he know it was mostly from the housework from the Dursleys.

They continued like this for twenty minutes, their mouths hardly parting only for the odd breath or two. They grinded their hips up against one another and once Draco had released Harry's arms, they were groping every possible part of each others bodies. Heat rose up between them, passion flared like never before had both boys felt electrified with what they believed to be lust.

Draco licked Harry's neck now, the brunette gasped and grabbed a hold of the blonde's robe. He felt the other boy slowly move down his frame, unbuttoning his shirt as he went and then undoing his trousers as well. Harry's head was in the clouds, his body felt only bliss and his eyes snapped open and he muffled a "Draco!" scream as the blonde began ministrations Harry couldn't wrap his head around. The feeling, the sensation, creeping all over him and by, Merlin! What Draco was doing with his tongue!! It wasn't long before Harry was over the edge, biting his lip nearly till it bled to keep himself from shouting out in ecstasy. 

Draco came up to sit beside Harry as he finished, he was breathing deeply and sweating quite a bit. It suddenly came apparent to Harry what Draco had just done to him, he blushed furiously but the thought of it merely aroused him even more. He wanted to know what it felt like, what it tasted like. And even more so, he wanted to hear his name on Draco's lips the same the blonde's was on his own a moment ago. 

Both boys were sad to part that afternoon, but a sweet kiss lingered between them as they did. Harry left first, with a loud whistle on his lips as he nearly skipped through the halls with belated joy. Draco smirked largely as he heard the brunette whistle and he himself couldn't help but smile on that day that something beautiful was born. Who would have thought that it would be Harry Potter, The Golden Boy Saviour, that would be the one to make Draco Malfoy's ice melt away.


	6. Jealousy and Pain

The weeks past and soon the Gryffindor's were practising Qudditch in the heavy December snow, and somehow after every practice Draco was Harry's remedy for warming up. They would meet in their Room for at least twenty minutes everyday, they would share kisses and talk about everything from the War to their assignments or what garbage Rita Skeeter reported that day.

"You're such a drama queen," Ron rolled his eyes at Hermione, she was having a fit because Lavender had broken up with Dean Thomas who seemed none to happy about it and apparently the girl was already onto somebody new.

"Shut up, Ronald," she snapped although followed her words with a small smile for her boyfriend. They were currently sitting in the Great Hall, talking amongst themselves although Harry couldn't stop stealing sly glances from a cute blonde who always smiled back at him, as long as nobody was looking.

"So, mate, found a guy to go to the Yule Ball with yet?" the redhead quipped curiously.

"Er, no," Harry blushed and looked down at his dinner. The Yule Ball was five days away and he had promised Ron he would take a date, but he had no idea who he could take. Who else in Hogwarts was gay? There was no possibility of taking Draco, they had agreed that they would both take other more plausible dates that wouldn't make the school erupt in a frenzy.

"Well...good luck," Hermione said earnestly, though still unsure. She knew how hard it could be. Ginny soon joined them, her and Hermione jumped back into the Lavender gossip.

"So do you know when the first game is scheduled?" Ron asked.

"February 20th, versus Ravenclaw," Harry said quickly, the Captains always knew the schedule way in advance for practice purposes.

"I have no doubt that we'll win,"

"Me neither mate," Harry said, then his eyes caught the sight of the platinum haired youth standing up. He was looking in his direction, the brunette couldn't hide his smile. "Uh, I've gotta go..." he said and grabbed his bag, rushing out of the Great Hall without looking back at the inquiring eyes that followed him.

Harry walked up the stairs, at least one landing behind Draco, but he continuously caught sight of his behind. He was grinning to himself, his excitement growing as they came closer to their known destination. 

As soon as he stepped into the door that appeared in a corridor on the Fifth Floor, Harry was pushed harshly up against the wall. He was smothered with kisses, pressed hard against his lips, face, and neck. A hand groped every area available to him, he gasped and pushed himself closer to Draco.

"Oh, fuck Draco...Gods, I thought I couldn't last in there...I need you so badly sometimes," Harry breathed heavily.

"Mmm, me too," whispered the blonde as he continued his work.

It was over an hour before they were standing by the door holding each other, Harry couldn't explain how good he felt as he would tilt his head slightly upwards and look at the other boy. It had only been a month and a half, but he still couldn't get enough of him. "I don't want to go," Harry whined.

"Me neither," Draco agreed and then kissed Harry on his scar, it made the brunette shiver. "Hey, are you planning on going for the holidays?" the blonde asked unexpectedly.

"No, I declined Ron's Mom's invitation this year, looks like I'll be all alone here with Seamus. I'm guessing you're going to the Manor," Harry sighed, he didn't know if he'd like not seeing Draco for that long of time.

"No, actually. Father does not want me home ever since I sent him that letter saying I wanted to deny the Mark and go my own path. Mother said he just needs time," Draco said with a slight frown but shrugged and hugged Harry tighter, "I guess that means we can steal a lot of time together,"

"I guess so," Harry sighed happily, he never wanted to leave the blonde's arms.

"Till then, I will see you here after dinner," Draco bent down and kissed him one more time before sadly departing, the brunette waited five minutes before doing the same. He felt strange now when Draco wasn't in his arms, he had begun counting down the minutes till he could see him next. Classes and studying were terribly gruelling, Harry found solace in only imagining what the next time him being with Draco would be like. Christmas would be a breath of fresh air, he could already feel the two of them locking themselves in the Room of Requirements the entire time.

"Where'd you run off to so fast?" Ron asked as soon as he walked into the Common Room, Harry rolled his eyes. His red-headed friend was quite quick to jump the gun these days, he kept asking Harry about crushes and other guys almost at a flustering rate. What had suddenly peaked his interest so heavily?

"I had forgotten something back in the Potions classroom, needed to pick it up and then took a walk outside," Harry shrugged.

"You took a walk...out there?" Ron asked, in a disbelieving tone. Harry nodded slowly, unsure of why that was so strange to his friend. Ron then grabbed his arm and led him to a window.

It was a blizzard outside, not a soul seen on the Grounds as the wind gusted it rattle some of the windows - you could barely see a meter in front of the window.

"Uh-Yeah, well..." Harry nervously stuttered, looking at his feet as he was caught in his lie. He had no idea what to do next, he couldn't tell him where he really was!

Ron dragged Harry up to their dormitory and locked the door after shooing a befuddled Neville out. "Listen, what are you up to?" he crossed his arms with a strict look on his face.

"Nothing!" Harry protested heatedly, he was sick and tired of all these inquiries, and it made him feel sick to his stomach to continue his lies.

"Don't lie to me, Harry! You've been sneaking around for a month now, not even just for your midnight walks but for random afternoon walks, forgetting something in the library, sometimes you're gone ten minutes and sometimes you're gone an hour! Dean went through the same thing - when he was sneaking off to be with Lavender all the time!" Ron shouted, his fists were clenched, he really disliked being lied to an untrusted. 

"What? What are you saying?!" Harry screamed back, staring haughtily at Ron. He wasn't his guardian or Father, he had no reason to tell him his every move. 

"I'm saying you've obviously got yourself a boy now, why won't you tell me who?!"

"I haven't a 'boy' Ron, I just want to be alone! I'm not a child that needs tending to, and you're not my only friend either! I'm allowed to be without your fucking supervision!" Harry snapped loudly, he was pretty sure half of the Common Room was listening in on them now, it was deafly ill below.

"Yeah, well -"

"SAVE IT, WEASLEY!" Harry cut him off and jolted from the room in a flurry. He walked briskly passed all the staring Gryffindor's and slammed the portrait hole on his way out with the protest of the Fat Lady following him.

XXXX

Seamus was reading by the window, watching the snowfall every once and awhile. Dean was downstairs, playing Wizard's Chess with Ron, and Neville was out with Ginny for the third time that month to Hogsmeade, not like Harry minded.

The brunette was currently wringing his hands together, he didn't really know why he was so nervous. Oh yeah, the fear of rejection. He cleared his voice, gathering the others attention. "What's up, Harry?" he asked cheerfully in his thick Irish accent.

"Seamus, are you going to the Ball?" Harry mumbled, still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

" 'Course, mate, aren't you?" he asked chipperly, Harry gulped. Did that mean he already had a date?

"I was actually wondering if you'd like to...erm...comewithme," he whispered, blushing madly. It was making it seem like he had a crush on the boy, and that wasn't what he wanted to portray! This was just his first time asking a boy out...and he already had a boyfriend! There was a couple moments of silence that Harry couldn't bear, "I, uh..it's not like I like you. I mean I do, but just like, as friends...and everybody knows I'm gay so it'd be pointless taking a girl and..."

"Shush, Harry," Seamus saved him the further humiliation by putting up his hand. "I was just gonna go by myself with Dean because the poor guy is still torn over Lavender. But I'll tell him that I'm going with you now," he smiled gently.

"Really? Thanks, man," Harry said genuinely relieved, Draco had found a date a couple of days ago and he refused to tell who. That made Harry jealous but he just knew by the look in the blonde's eyes when they held each other that in all reality it didn't really matter whom went with whom.

"Tomorrow night, eight?" Seamus said, as Harry made his way to leave the room feeling better than when he had coming in.

"Yupp, tomorrow at eight," Harry smiled and nodded. He was kind of excited and nervous all at once, he didn't know how to exactly act on a date with a guy. Or at least going to a Ball with a guy, it would be his first appearance after coming out like this.

The next night, he was in his dress robes and waiting nervously at the portrait hole for Seamus to join him. At least this much is like going out with a girl, you're still crazy as hell with all the waiting! Just then he was joined by the Irishman, Harry slowly offered his arm which Seamus nonchalantly took.

"So, er, you're gay then?" Harry asked as they walked down the stairs together, receiving several disgusted, calculating and amused glances.

"Nope," Seamus grinned largely, "Bisexual, though. I reckon that if you fall in love with somebody, you could give a damn whether they've got a nice chest or a nice arse," he winked making Harry blush and quickly avert his eyes.

They met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling was showing light snow fall on a full moon on the day of Yule. Students were already dancing around, it seemed as though a lot were buzzed on Firewhiskey as it was only Fifth years and up anyway. Ron was chewing on all the sweets, Hermione with her arms crossed beside him as Harry and Seamus approached, still linking arms.

"Oh, Harry! You look great," Hermione smiled brightly and then looked at Seamus, "and you too, Seamus!"

"You brought Finnegan?" Ron muttered between slurred words, crumbs falling out of his mouth from the latest pastry.

"Yeah, I did," Harry nodded, unsure of how his friend would take that.

"Hmm...well aren't yah gonna ask your mate to dance?" Ron winked.

"Well aren't you going to ask yours?" Hermione snarled back, obviously displeased by the fact that they weren't yet on the dance floor. She was wearing a long gown, it was a pale pink with a lacy pattern on the sleeves. Harry thought she looked rather lovely, but Ron was always oblivious.

"Er, do I have to?" the redhead asked, "I will if Harry does!"

Harry rolled his eyes and with a reluctant smile turned to Seamus who merely nodded his consent, so the two were the first couple of the same sex to enjoy the dance floor. Harry placed his hand on Seamus middle of his back and his hand in the others, they mirrored each other. "Is this alright?" Harry asked over the music.

"Yeah, never dance with a guy before?" Seamus asked with a knowing grin, "You're doing fine, Harry, just move with the music now!" he ordered, Harry obliged.

Hermione and Ron were dancing nearby them, continuously glancing over as the two Gryffindor boys swirled about the dance floor. Although Harry was enjoying himself with Seamus, laughing and dancing, he knew like a cold stone in his heart that he'd much prefer to be dancing alongside Draco, the blonde's body pulled tight to his own.

"Look, is that Malfoy dancing with Zabini?" Ron hissed as he brought Hermione to the other couples side. Harry's eyes snapped up and immediately they were filled with jealousy which he tried his hardest to mask as a sneer, he watched as Draco was pulled closer to Blaise. The blonde looked to be enjoying himself, though barely, he was laughing with Blaise and Harry could tell he was holding something back. Blaise was looking adoringly upwards at the other Slytherin, as if caught in a trance.

Harry looked across at Seamus, Seamus looked at him and he knew. Harry had honestly never been the greatest at masking his emotions and for Seamus to see them so close up, it really didn't take much guess work. "You need some Firewhisky, mate," he said with finality, pulling Harry from the dance floor and towards the beverage table.

Lavender was there pursing her lips, it seemed as though she didn't like seeing that Dean had actually shown up with a last minute date, her being Pavarti. Harry ignored this and chugged the Firewhiskey offered by a grinning Seamus. He was glad some Seventh Years had smuggled it in and spiked all the punches and pumpkin juices with it. 

"Now, mate, it seems like you've got yourself in a predicament!" he chimed, Harry looked at him quizzically but knew there was no use hiding it. It was obvious Seamus had seen that jealousy flash across him even if ever so briefly. He tried desperately to not only listen to Seamus speak but also crane his neck around to look at Draco and Blaise, dancing and holding one another close, "I know you didn't want to bring me here, you'd prefer taking that sexy blonde. I don't blame you, Malfoy looks quite like something else!" he whispered with a wink. Harry blushed deeply, the look on his face was all the confirmation Seamus needed. "I'm not going to question you Harry, why you like that big old prat, but I can see that you really do. Merlin, you were about to tear off Blaise's head it looked like!" Seamus seemed to find this funny somehow, he was restraining himself from chortling. "I won't tell a soul, mate! But you've got to get yourself in there!"

"No, I can't! Nobody can know...and we're...uh...we're together," Harry admitted, it was terrifying to be telling this to the Irishmen but at the sametime a strange relief washed over him, confessing it to someone other than Draco. At Seamus' appalled and questioning look he continued, "We've been together for a month, but it's killing me hiding it from everybody. I can't do it any more, I really want to be with him but I want to be with him in public, too. Being together, alone, it's amazing...but I don't want it to end and I hate that it has to. I know that Draco...he can't...his Father will kill him, the Slytherin's-"

"Ah, well there's the trick. If Malfoy won't come out with you, you can't go out with him. Simple as that, don't sacrifice yourself for somebody who won't try for you," Seamus said, Harry didn't quite understand him but it slowly dawned. He was right; why should you feel terrible about hiding from Ron, feel terrible about Draco dancing with another boy just because they couldn't dance together? For that matter, why couldn't _they_ dance together! "For tonight," Seamus began, interrupting Harry's thoughts, "You should forget about that blonde and remember who you brought as your date! I want another drink and another dance, Potter," he ordered.

Harry smirked, he felt relieved but still tense, slightly upset and hurt that Draco was having fun with his date, seemingly unprovoked with Harry's own. Well, he might as well attempt to have fun. Seamus and him danced for the large portion of the night, a lot of people looking at them with disdain and unease but they ignored it, Harry needed to keep his eyes and thoughts as distracted as he could. Every time he caught a glimpse of the blonde with his dark-skinned date, his blood boiled, until Seamus coyly distracted him once again. Harry was rather thankful for his friends. 

When the Ball finally came to the end and Harry was slightly tipsy and being dragged up to his bed by Seamus, their arms wrapped around each other, the brunette felt a heaviness in his heart. He knew he had a good time that night, as good as he could, but everything inside of him yearned to have spent it with Draco instead. It was a dull ache that rested in the pits of his churning stomach.

"Goodnight, Harry," Seamus whispered blearily, kissing the others forehead before stumbling to his own bed.

" 'Night, and thanks Seamus...a lot," Harry responded earnestly, and before they knew it the two were asleep in separate beds, exhausted from all the dancing.

XXXX

It was awkward coming face to face with Draco the next day after breakfast. Harry's head hurt from too much sugar and Firewhiskey the night before, all in attempts to distract himself from his blonde boyfriend's dancing. It seemed as though Harry's better half wasn't in such a good mood either, though for reasons unknown to him.

When they met, they didn't immediately hug as per usual, but instead gave each other calculating glances. "Have a good night then?" Harry asked, nervous about the answer he was going to get. Maybe Draco realized how much better of a relationship he could have with somebody else, out in the open. Somebody more like him, another Slytherin. Somebody he wouldn't have to constantly lie about just because of who he was and what he stood for. Harry understood them being together didn't exactly threaten his reputation quite like it did Draco's. 

"Not at all," Draco said with firmness, his silver eyes gazed at Harry's deeply, "Harry, I hated seeing you with Finnagin and I never want to see it again. Is that clear?" he asked, his voice was a snarl and Harry was momentarily afraid before his features softened and he embraced the other. He knew Draco wasn't true to be a bastard, he understood it must be the same thing he had been feeling the night before, every time he glanced at him and Blaise. Still, in the back of Harry's head he felt as though he shouldn't be lying to his best friends as much as he was for Draco, and he shouldn't have to go through feeling what he did last night, either. For the time being, he let go of it all and relaxed in Draco's arms.

XXXX

The brunette was rather glad to have First term come to an end. It meant four great things for him; No more eight hour study days in the library for another couple of months, no more classes for two and a half weeks, he could spend countless hours with Draco alone, he wouldn't have to deal with Ron's suspicious and apprehensive behaviour. Even though the two made up, it was obvious they were still stiff around each other, Ron knew something was up and was determined to find out what. Or who, rather.

As Harry waved goodbye to his friends and sent a flying kiss to match Hermione's, he pushed his hands in his pocket and sighed lightly. It felt like a huge burden just lifted from his shoulders as he walked back to the castle from the gates, once he was in the courtyard he glanced quickly up at the clock tower as he felt as though somebody was looking at him.

His eyes met Draco's, the blonde was leaning on the glass nonchalantly and smirking out of the corner of his mouth. Harry was immediately attracted to his cool demeanour, there was a sly look in his silver eyes that pulled Harry asunder. They met in their Room immediately and embraced, Harry snuggled his head into Draco's shoulder and smiled as he felt warm, thin arms around him. "Gods, I thought they'd never leave," Harry whispered.

It was the start to the best holiday either of them had, they spent it inside of their Room only making appearances when they needed to, such as meals. Christmas was an awkward affair in itself.

Harry sat in their couch, looking down at Draco who was sprawled out on the floor in front of the fireplace, looking much like a small child to the brunette. "Happy with your gifts, 'eh?" he asked with a grin, he had gotten the blonde a silver necklace with a dragon pendant to match his name.

"I can even wear it all the time! I can tell people my Mother gave it to me, nobody would suspect a thing!" Draco beamed, "I would always have something of yours on me," he seemed rather pleased.

Harry was happy with his gift, too and hadn't yet decided who he could tell his friends gave it to him. It was a silver, large ornate ring with a crafted design and an emerald stone in the middle of two coiled snakes. Harry appreciated it, even though it was the most Slytherin-like thing he owned he also knew it was his favourite colour and was quite a beautiful piece of jewellery. 

"About that, Draco," Harry began, he didn't want Christmas to be on this note but he couldn't do this any longer. When Hermione and Ron returned in one week's time, he was sick of lying to their faces about where he was going and who he was seeing. It was too much of a burden, and Harry had decided at the beginning of the year to end it one way or another. The amount of time him and Draco had spent together over their free days since the holidays began, it would make it too difficult to go back to a few stolen moments here and there, shoved in privacy. Harry hated it. 

"What is it?" Draco cooed, standing up only to sit down beside his boyfriend.

Harry furrowed his brows, he felt terrible for what he was about to do but he knew it needed to be done, "I can't - I can't,"

"You cannot what?" Draco urged softly, he placed his hand on Harry's shoulder making the other boy jump wildly and stand up, Harry gathered himself in a few short breaths and looked down at the confused blonde.

"I can't be with you if you won't be with me," Harry whispered, he made his voice sound hurt but it came off more monotone than he would have liked. He wished he could tell Draco how much this decision hurt him, but he had come to it back at the Yule Ball when Seamus had spoken to him of it.

"What is that supposed to mean, I _am_ with you," Draco protested, he didn't want to believe what he was hearing and he knew perfectly well what the other boy meant, he just didn't want to.

"You aren't. You're running around and hiding us from other people. I agreed with this at first, but Draco...it's too much. I can't lie to my friends like that, I just can't. I can't do this, I can't be with you in the shadows. Or anybody for that matter, it's just not who I am," Harry sighed, he turned away and began to walk towards the Room of Requirements door with a heaviness in his stomach he had never felt before. It hurt, his eyes blurred before him. He needed to get out of there.

"But, But Harry...what we have is so wonderful, why ruin it with other peoples opinions?" Draco asked, Harry could almost hear him biting back his own sorrow.

"Because if what we had meant anything to you like it does to me then other peoples opinions wouldn't matter!" Harry screamed, and with that he left the Room and softly closed the door behind him.

He collapsed on the wall just outside of the Gryffindor Common Room after running up all those stairs. He felt tears threatening to come to his face but he put them at bay, he couldn't cry, not out here for somebody to find him. He needed to be strong.

Harry spent the rest of his day in the Common Room attempting to do homework to distract himself, what a lovely Christmas that was. His thoughts kept averting back to Draco. He had sounded so hurt, so desperately in pain when Harry left the room, and his voice was basically pleading with him not to go, still Harry had gone.

Harry lay in his bed that night, tossing and turning and gripping the sheets tightly as tears flowed down his face. He kept telling himself, _This is for your friends! This is for Ron, for Hermione, for everybody else...this was the right thing to do, this was the right thing to do! You and Drac-Malfoy never would have worked out anyway. This was the right thing to do!_ He attempted to assure himself.

But if it was the right thing to do, then how come Harry was left feeling so empty?


	7. Fallen For You

Ron was jumping up and down in the ten centimetre thick snow, his face was red and his nose was runny as he waved frantically at Harry. For some reason, on the day they were coming back, he found his best friend flying above the Qudditch Pitch, he had watched him until the cold weather got the better of him. "Harry, come down!"

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Harry descended softly and jumped from his broom onto the lowest bench of the stands and then walked down to meet Ron by the locker rooms. "Hey mate, how was your hols?" 

"Fabulous! Hermione stayed at the Burrow the entire time, Percy even came home, Bill and Fleur! You should've been there, we all missed you," Ron smirked and smacked him lightly in the arm.

"Yeah well, I got a lot of homework done at least," Harry smiled half-heartedly, what he said was true but he definitely didn't have a good time.

He recalled crying more than once, though only in the security of his drawn, closed off dormitory bed. He went to meals and heavily avoided Draco's piercing eyes, which he could feel burning into him. He stayed faraway from the Fifth Floor, only to quickly run down the stairs when he wanted to go to the library or the Great Hall or outside to the Pitch. Harry had finished up all his holiday assignments, unlike his best friend whom he knew wouldn't have gotten a thing done.

"Want to borrow my Potions assignment?" Harry asked, knowing he'd hear the question eventually sometime within the next few days before the term began. 

"Thanks, mate," Ron nodded with a grumble, not wanting to face the load of work he had. He knew Hermione was finished her work as well, so it'd just be him cramming it all into three days. They walked up to the Common Room, Harry told Ron to thank his Mother for the new sweater she had sent along - just like every year.

When they got inside, Harry hugged an excited Hermione and thanked her for the extra Defence Against the Dark Arts books, both of which he had already read out of pure boredom and used them as more severe distraction that he so desperately needed. When Ron and Hermione lightly pecked one another, Harry felt his heart pang slightly. Gods, he missed Draco so much already and it had only been a week, he missed holding him in their room and kissing him goodnight, good morning and good afternoon. He missed even just talking with him or sending each other sly glances from across the room instead of avoiding him. 

"Excited for school to start?" Hermione chirped as the three sat down together at an empty table.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry shrugged, he tried to hide his enthusiasm for having more things to take his mind off of a certain blonde. He knew he had fallen hard for the boy, but how hard exactly? Was this just a mere crush any more? It certainly didn't feel like it, it seemed much deeper than that. Harry shook the thoughts from his head as best he could.

"Have you guys seen Seamus?" he asked after awhile, this perked Ron's attention as he raised his eyebrow.

"He's upstairs...why, mate?" he questioned.

"Dunno, wanna ask him how his holidays were," Harry shrugged and went upstairs to find the other boy, he needed to tell his friend the decision he had made in reference to Draco. Maybe discussing it would make him feel better, even if that meant rousing the suspicions of Ron in retrospect to a possible budding relationship between the two boys.

When Seamus was told what had happened, he was sympathetic but promised it wouldn't be the end of the world. Harry knew this, but just the way the Irishman said it, it was easier to digest.

The two spent a lot of time together over the next four days, Harry found Seamus easy to talk to and he was the kind of guy that didn't pester you and made you smile when you needed it. They enjoyed each others company, enough for there to even be a possible relationship - but Harry squashed any hopes of that happening by continuously dampening the mood by bringing up the blonde whenever they were alone. Ron was becoming thoroughly suspicious but Harry just kept shrugging him off, too weary to answer.

He was picking at his toast on the second morning of the new term, Harry sadly poked around his breakfast as his emerald eyes bore sadly into his plate. He once again could feel Draco's intense gaze, but as Seamus sat protectively beside him, despite the rumours of them dating, it was a little easier for Harry to get through his day.

Hermione and Ron shot him curious worried glances, they knew that something was wrong. He was more depressed and more exclusive than they had ever known him to be and he was confiding much more in Seamus than he ever did with them although he denied any more allegiance to him. Ron was becoming more and more frustrated with this secrecy, he knew something big was up for the past two months now but what had it been!

Harry for some reason started getting quite uncomfortable, he yawned and squirmed restlessly. Just as Seamus nudged him hard in the upper thigh, Hermione leaned forward across the table with a strange look on her face. "Harry, are you doing okay? You seem a little peakish," she commented earnestly, her hand reached out and touched his, his fork clattered to the plate as his eyes met the sturdily approaching Malfoy.

Their gazes locked and all of a sudden, Harry couldn't look away. There was something unknown; something strong and passionate in those silver eyes as the blonde quickly came toward the Gryffindor Table. Silver eyes swirled with so many emotions that Harry couldn't separate them from one another, his breath caught in his lungs and he nearly choked on a bit of pumpkin juice in his throat. Hermione and Ron still hadn't noticed Draco approaching from behind them. Soon he came around the table and deliberately, with calming ease and still such a strength that Harry was mesmerized. And there they were, Draco looking downward at Harry as Seamus tried restlessly to awaken his friend from the stupor he was falling under. A couple of curious students eyes turned their way.

Draco turned his gaze on Seamus and suddenly his eyes hardened to that of ice, the same venomous look that was reserved for Harry in years past, "You will get your greasy fucking hands off of Harry right this instance,"

XXXX

Draco was having a bad day. Everything seemed to be against him. He had woken up late because he was thinking of Harry and writing letters to him that he would never end up sending - just like the past week and a half had been for him. He lounged around the Common Room, not wanting to run into the brunette although he hopefully waited unsuccessfully in the Room of Requirements for hours a day.

When term started, it got too much to deal with. He saw Harry too often, and it made him feel worse than he ever had. He couldn't reach out and kiss him, he couldn't even hold him in secret any more just because he was too scared about what his Father would think and say. He was too scared that his 'so-called-friends' would leave him. He was just a coward, a god damned pathetic coward that was throwing away something ultimately special.

There was no hot water in the shower when he washed his hair that morning, further pissing him off. Pansy was also all over him, trying to coo him into a better mood - and it wasn't even nine o'clock in the damn morning! He would have to see Potter right after breakfast, they had Double Advanced Potions together. They might even be paired again, and that would be torture.

Draco just couldn't do it. He was feeling mentally, emotionally, and even physically drained. His reasoning for this secrecy was ridiculous, too. He was just a bloody coward! Afraid of his Father and his peers.

He screamed at himself all the way down to the Great Hall and to his seat. Not many people were there, but the more that arrived the more ticked off he got. When Harry arrived alongside Seamus, his blood boiled. The two had been almost inseparable for the past four days and Draco was sick of seeing them together. He had heard the rumours and hoped on Merlin's grave they weren't true.

"You alright, Malfoy?" Blaise asked from across the table, distracting Draco momentarily.

"No, I have got something to do, actually. Mind yourself," he said flippantly with a low growl, he needed to do this. He honestly couldn't take this any longer. He mustered all his courage and it was easier to do it than he thought. All he had to do was think about holding Harry in his arms, and it was seemingly the simplest task and decision on Earth.

As soon as he held Harry's gaze, he made sure there was so much emotion, all of what he had been feeling the past week, was pouring out of him and into the other boy. It worked, Harry was enthralled, curious and couldn't look away. Already Draco felt a slackening in his heart, but his hatred rose as he finally stood next to Harry and Seamus as they sat staring dumbly up at him.

"You will get your greasy fucking hands off of Harry right this instance," he growled to Seamus who quickly obliged. Draco smirked triumphantly and coolly, "Those rumours, do they happen to hold a bit of truth?" he directed the question at the other Gryffindor, the one he wasn't staring at. Harry couldn't tear himself away, neither could the rest of the students around them within earshot. 

"No, sir!" Seamus sent a wink and grin at him, Draco wished he could curse him right there and then and almost simultaneously reached for his wand but somehow was able to stop himself.

He finally turned towards Harry and held out his hand, the brunette took it without a second thought in his head. The eyes on them or the incredulous whispers, none of it mattered, all that did was Draco was here now, Harry understood what this meant, he was giving up and giving into them.

"Mate, what the _hell_ is going on?!" Ron hissed, not wanting to bring more attention to the situation by raising his voice although he now stood in protest from his seat. Hermione followed, only if to hold him back, her hand placed calmingly on his forearm. It seemed as though Draco and Harry were lost in something else, something completely detached from the changing scene around them. 

"Harry, oh Gods I have been such an idiot," Draco began with a deep breath, looking into those emerald eyes he knew this was the right thing to do, not like there was any turning back at this point. And the right place, too, in front of everybody to see, so that Harry could finally have his wish. "I have been thinking about you for the past seven years of my life and I do not think that this will ever change - and Merlin knows how I have tried to distract myself! You mean so much more to me than I ever could have imagined, you mean everything. The past two months of my life has been the most wondrous experience to date, I never fathomed feeling as I do and as you made me feel. You are the most amazing, beautiful, caring, brave and unique person I have and will ever meet. This will never change, whether it is in the shadows or the light for everybody to see," Draco held tightly onto Harry's hand, which was limp in his own. He looked deep into his eyes, portraying only care, and he stroked his cheek lightly with the back of his other hand. Harry leaned into the touch, if only slightly. His eyes were wide with contemplation and wonder. He hadn't imagined this, all of this, especially not in public. 

Ron was speechless, though he still physically tried to move towards them and with the help of a smirking Seamus and Hermione, they were able to hold him back.

"Running into you...maybe I meant to do it, subconsciously. Maybe it was twisted fate. Either way, I am eternally glad I did," Draco laughed cynically for a moment, but Harry took it as sincere, "I think it was fate telling me that if I kept running into you, I would keep on falling for you. And Harry, I have fallen for you. I have fallen for you so hard and so much...do you know how hard it is to live everyday not being able to be with you, the person I have fallen completely and madly in love with?" Draco looked lovingly into the others eyes and then quickly down at his hand. "That ring, I wanted that ring to symbolize everything I feel for you. I want you to look down at it and see me and I want _everybody_ else to look down at it, too and see me," Draco said slightly possessively.

Harry almost looked about to smile, despite Ron's screams from behind which feel on deafened ears. "You gave him that ring? Malfoy?! Fucking Malfoy?! What in the fu-!" Hermione covered his mouth, entranced by the scene and not wanting to miss a moment of it or interrupt what was unfolding before them. She, amongst many others, were enthralled. 

"I - I need to go," Harry whispered, his eyes finally fell to the ground where he grabbed his bag and began to quickly stride away. Draco was left looking after him, knowing it best not to run and embarrass himself further. He looked heartbroken and didn't know what to do, but then the brunette turned around and he saw the uncertainty in those emerald eyes and he could also see the other, deeper feeling lying beneath them. "Uh...I'll be around later, Draco," he grumbled, wishing so hard that not everybody in the entire Great Hall, including the Professors, were looking and trying their best to listen to them, straining to hear every word.

Harry ran straight to their Room and locked himself in, if Draco came knocking he wouldn't open the door. He couldn't, he needed to think. What had just happened? Had that really just happened? How was he supposed to respond? This was exactly what he wanted from Draco but he hadn't really expected it to come all at once, all in the open, as it had. 

Back in the Great Hall Draco was giving up, he hunched his shoulders and ignored the screaming questions coming from all of the Gryffindors. But Seamus and Hermione couldn't hold off Ron's wrath any longer, and the redhead was let loose to en cure his frustration on a certain blonde. And boy did he...


	8. Waking Up

It was half past three in the morning when Harry walked in, he was greeted by somebody snoring on the couch in front of the fireplace as the logs were embering. The brunette sighed, he had fallen asleep in the Room and lost track of time. Eventually he found that the couch was not a comfortable place to pass out on, and therefore decided to wake up this person as well.

Harry shook him, grateful it was Seamus and not Ron as he sort of expected to be ambushed by questions and hateful comments even at this time of night. The boy groaned and turned onto his front to smile crookedly at Harry, "Waited up for you," he mumbled tiredly.

"What, why?" Harry asked, confused and slightly dazed, though he felt terrible as well for making Seamus stay up for him unnecessarily.

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright when you got back, and to warn you that tomorrow morning Ron is going to wake you up in a fury...and to tell you what happened," Seamus' voice dropped sadly, Harry caught the emotion quickly and shook Seamus once, forcing him to become more alertly awake.

"What happened?" he demanded, if it was something involving Ron and the events of the previous day it couldn't be good.

"It's Malfoy, mate. After you left Ron wasn't exactly keen on what he had heard," Seamus shook his head, he didn't want to have to be the messenger who usually got shot, but he knew Harry had to be told, he had searched for him tirelessly all day, "So when Hermione and I couldn't hold him back any longer, he basically attacked Malfoy. He didn't even flinch as Ron hit him, he got a few good ones in there till the Professor's stopped it," Seamus sheepishly frowned, "He was pretty knocked up but a few days in the Infirmary with Pomphrey's care, he should be fine. I just thought you'd like to know as soon as possible, but nobody could find you," 

Harry sighed and reached down, pulling Seamus into his arms and hugging him gently, "Thanks, a lot. What you've done for me lately means so much, Seamus, now get some sleep mate," he smiled at the boy as much as he could, he had somewhere to be, he needed to see Draco, see the damage Ron's infamous ginger fury had unleashed on him, thinking about it made his stomach churn. 

"Where are you going?"

"I've got a boyfriend to make sure he's alright," Harry responded and with that quietly went upstairs to retrieve his Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map before wishing Seamus one more goodnight and he was out of the door, his head muddled with worried and concerned thoughts. 

Harry walked with an avid pace to the Infirmary, the Cloak draped over him as his eyes scanned the Map every few moments to make sure nobody was approaching or around to hear his footsteps. When he snuck his way inside, it was apparent that Madame Pomphrey had retired to her rooms at the end of the Hospital Wing for the night. So the brunette walked over to Draco's bed and he looked with an ashen face down at the boy, his heart dropping.

His usually porcelin, untouched face was swollen and bruised in and around his eyes. Infuriated thinking about how his friend could do this, Harry reached out and gently touched the others face. The blonde's eyelashes fluttered momentarily before they flipped open and his confused, silver eyes looked up at Harry, "Harry..?" he whispered, barely audible in his drowsy state.

Harry nodded slowly with a small smile and bent down to kiss Draco lightly, making sure to avoid his bruises, "I'm here, Draco," he responded gently. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, perhaps to make sure he wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. 

"I can't believe Ron did this to you," he looked him over, "What else hurts other than your face?"

"Just my stomach, it's primarily superficial, don't worry. Pomphrey gave me a Pain Reliever before I went to sleep, I feel loads better but I still have to stay here until the swelling goes down. Apparently I got a concussion and she won't heal the bruises, says that's what boys deserve," Draco sighed and then stifled a yawn, he winced as he did. How could his best friend had done this? Ron was an evil git and Harry suddenly felt the need for revenge bubble up inside of himself. He put aside that feeling for the time being, what was more pertinent was the boy lying before him.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," Harry breathed, his hand lightly pet Draco's face and then lay lightly on top of his chest as the brunette took a seat beside his bed, "I should have told you what I already knew, but I was just scared and confused. I hadn't expected any of that," he shook his head lightly, feeling dumb now because maybe if he had stood up for his own feelings Ron wouldn't have done this. If he had just swallowed his own fear, he could've stayed by Draco's side in the Great Hall and protected him.

"Harry, s'alright,"

"But it's really not alright," Harry said with firmness, "I shouldn't have left you like that. I love you, Draco. I should have told you that in the hall, we could've avoided all of this. You didn't need to be hurt for me," another person, hurt or injured in his name, it made Harry feel sick.

"I love you too, Harry," he smirked lazily, feeling extremely fatigued. A Malfoy needed their beauty sleep, uninterrupted - not that he minded this particular interruption. 

Harry found himself grinning down at him, "Still mine?"

"As long as you promise to never fucking put me through the past two weeks again," Draco grumbled.

"Promise. Now scoot over," Harry ordered and the blonde obliged. As Harry wrapped his arms gently around Draco, everything felt right again. He leaned over and kissed the already sleeping angel on the cheek and sighed in content, "I'm gonna kill Ron," he whispered before falling asleep to the beat of Draco breathing steadily next to him.

XXXX

It seemed as though, come first sunlight, all hell was breaking loose. Madame Pomphrey was tending to what looked like Draco's ankle on the bed next to the one Harry was awaking in. Ron and Hermione were there with a nervous looking Seamus behind them. The redhead was in a huff, as though he had just been screaming and Hermione didn't look too pleased, either. This was not how Harry had expected to wake up, especially after how he had fallen asleep entwined in Draco. 

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" he questioned, rolling out of bed and rubbing his temples as he came to his boyfriends side, Madame Pomphrey shot him a disapproving look.

"Sleeping in the same bed as one of my patients, Mr Potter, you are lucky that I do not throw you out of the Infirmary this instance!" she snapped with authority, the mediwitch always scared Harry as well as the rest of the students at Hogwarts, even if just a little bit. "Due to the circumstances, I will let it slide save that it does not happen again! And refrain yourself from touching him whilst I am attempting to heal him!" Pomphrey shrilly said, unhappy with the entire situation. Harry removed his hand from where it had placed itself on Draco's shoulder and looked sadly at the dishevelled blonde.

"You alright, Draco?" Harry cooed, the blonde scowled in response, "What is it, what did they do?"

"They came in here, screaming and shouting and I did not want them to wake you up! You needed your sleep, so I jumped out of bed and sprained my damned ankle," he hissed, angry at himself for having done only more harm and then winced momentarily as Pomphrey finished her ministrations. She put her wand away and then handed two bottles over to Draco who downed them, no longer questioning what exactly it was she was giving him., they more often than not assisted in making any pain disappear. 

"Now, if you don't need attending, too, I suggest you leave the Hospital Wing at once! Before I call your Head of House down here to deal with you!" the mediwitch snapped and then turned her ferocity on Draco, " _You_ , cannot leave yet," and with that she turned to leave only when she made sure Ron and Hermione were walking away and then looked expectantly at Harry, "Visiting hours are after lunch, Mr Potter,"

"But-" Harry began and received a stern look, he shivered and nodded before turning to Draco, "I'll be back, I promise. As soon as I can be, get some rest," he smiled sweetly and kissed Draco lightly on the lips, he could have sworn he heard Ron gag.

"Careful, Harry," Draco warned before watching his boyfriend reluctantly leave the Hospital Wing. This was not what he wanted to wake up to that morning, not at all.

The brunette met his two friends outside of the Hospital doors, he stared a cold fury at both of them. Hermione looked hurt but clung to her still infuriated boyfriend, who glared back at Harry. "What the fuck?" Ron muttered finally, breaking the thick and deadly silence that hung between them.

Harry took this time to advance, he didn't care who saw him as he flung out his wand and jabbed it directly into Ron's chest as his eyes flared, "If you dare ever touch Draco again, I wil hex your bloody hands off," he growled, "Tell me a good fucking reason why I shouldn't do that already!" he didn't have to raise his voice, the venom in it was enough to make both of his friends stare wide-eyed in response. Hermione was flabbergasted and didn't know what to say, they didn't expect Harry to stand up this much for Malfoy, even after his professions the day prior.

"I'll tell yeah a good bleeding reason! You're sodding fooling around with _Malfoy_ , need I spell it out for you Harry? M-A-L-F-O-Y! He's Death Eater scum of the Earth, he's a bastard and he fucking confessed love for you if I recall correctly! And what in the hell was that in there? Why'd you sleep with him last night? What in the blazes do you think-" Ron swallowed hard as Harry moved his wand threateningly up to Ron's throat now, his eyes narrowing and his breathing quickening, his pulse thudded in his own throat.

"Shut the hell up if you know what's good for you," Harry snapped in a low voice, it was something his friends had never heard. It was true and pure anger coming from him, with no remorse, "I am in love with Draco and he's in love with me. If you can accept that or at least be quiet for a damn minute, I can explain everything instead of you jumping down our throats. I don't care what you think of him, honestly, and I don't give a shit what he thinks of you, either. You two aren't in this relationship, only him and I are and have been for the past two months. What happens between us, doesn't involve you so stop making it. If you dare so much as mutter the simplest of curses at Draco I will hurt you, Weasley, and I will not hesitate. I will protect Draco with everything I've got," and with that Harry sent a disapproving glare at Hermione and stomped off, his wand still clutched in his shaking hand. 

Harry went up to his dormitory to clear his head, only then did he realize that Seamus had been following him and for how long he was unsure nor did he care. They both collapsed together on their separate beds, "Did you enjoy the show?" Harry grumbled.

"I got out of there as soon as you woke up, mate, I didn't want to see what was gonna happen next," Seamus said honestly, he sent a sympathetic glance at Harry and sighed, "Is everything alright, then? Malfoy? You?"

"We're fine, but can't say much for Weasley. I swear, the fact he went that ballistic...oh, I could've killed him. He's so lucky Draco'll be fine when the bruising goes away," Harry growled deeply, Seamus didn't like the sound of his voice, it was intimidating in the least.

"You, ah, shouldn't be too quick to act on Ron," Seamus said, slightly nervous for his own well being at the moment even though he was behind Harry in his relationship.

"What? He beat up my boyfriend! For no good reason, might I add!"

"Think about it this way, for a second. Not only for the past seven years but for most of his life, Ron was being teased and bullied by Malfoy. His entire family was being pushed around by Draco's family, that's gotta cause quite a bit of constant tension. I mean, would you even have disliked Malfoy if it weren't for Ron?" Seamus asked, and Harry merely thought - would he have accepted his friendship in First Year if it weren't for Ron? He shook his head, it didn't really matter, the past was past, he didn't like thinking of Draco the way they were back then. "The two have a mighty past behind them, it'll take quite a bit for Ron to get over it. You're his best friend, to him he kind of sees it as a betrayal even though it's not. You can't help who you love so you'll just have to show Ron what you see in Malfoy. Just give him time, he'll calm down, but don't make the situation worse. You know Hermione is probably torn right now between her boyfriend and her best friend so just...give them both time," Seamus sighed, he really wanted to help out and he had been the one to drag Hermione and Ron to the Infirmary thinking good things would come of it. Boy was he wrong.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, if Ron touches Draco again he's dead," Harry whispered heatedly.

"Fine by me," Seamus put up his hands with a slight chuckle. "Get some sleep, you look dead,"

"What about classes?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Honestly, you think that matters at this point? I'll wake you up for lunch," and with that the Irishman began to walk towards the Common Room and Harry called his name before he left.

"Hey, Seamus! Thanks man...I really mean it, you've been a great help," and with that Harry laid down on his bed and allowed himself a few hours of precious silence.

XXXX

"We need to talk," Draco said suddenly.

Harry had been there for the entire afternoon, much to Madame Pomfrey's dislike. He was holding Draco's hand and attempting to chat about menial things to distract him from being stuck in the dearded and dull Hospital Wing, Harry understood just how much it sucked to be there, "What about?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that..."

"Shush," Harry quieted him suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed the blonde tight on his lips. "Whatever you're gonna ask, yes or no. Whatever you're gonna say, I love you. Whatever you think, I'm not gonna leave you. Did that answer your question?" Draco blushed and looked away before nodding slightly, Harry squeezed his hand more. "You are so absolutely beautiful, even when you're all bruised up," Harry admired him.

"I love you, Harry," Draco responded with a large smile, but then his silver eyes fell and his attention was averted to the doorway where Hermione stood apprehensively. Ron wasn't alongside her. She slowly came to stand across from Harry who was glaring daggers at her, but remembering Seamus' advice he calmed himself a little bit, trying to take deep breaths as she spoke.

"How are you doing, Mal-Draco?" Hermione asked, looking at the blonde with a small and very forced smile.

"As good as could be," he responded without emotion, he was trying for Harry, and with all the years of practice a mask was always his best. 

"Harry, I...Seamus talked to me," she said, as if it explained everything.

"Man seems to be doing a lot of talking lately," Harry grumbled, his grip was unbelievably tight on Draco's hand. 

"I'm sorry, okay? I tried to hold Ron back, so did Seamus, but we couldn't hold on forever! I didn't know what was going on but I had my suspicions and I was confused, I didn't know what to say this morning and I can't just go and start hating Ron or anything...I love him and I'll stand by him but I'm not against you Harry, neither is he. He overreacted, he'll come to eventually. Right now I've told him to go talk to Seamus, too, so he can tell him everything. Maybe then he'll understand," Hermione sighed and pulled up another chair on the opposite side of Harry and looked between the two who were now sharing glances.

Harry was looking with worry at Draco who was looking back with an "I'm Fine" kind of look, but when Harry kept looking the blonde rolled his eyes and huffed lightly. "You two really actually...love each other, then?" she swallowed hard. 

"Yes," Draco answered simply, "Got a problem with that, Granger?"

"Of course not! I'm just still not sure how, but Seamus told me he knew...he knew there was no question ever since the Yule Ball," Hermione hid a giggle, thinking back to a few of the more ludicrous details Seamus had shared. 

Harry growled deeply, he hated recalling that dance, "I was this close to ripping Zabini's head off his shoulders," 

"Pfft, and how do you think I felt? For the past how many days have I had to watch Seamus hanging off your shoulder?" Draco retorted, though it was playfully and the two couldn't keep a serious face before grinning at each other.

"You're such a git," Harry smirked and leaned in to peck his boyfriend, Hermione blushed.

"I guess that's all I have to say...I'll leave you two alone," she began to stand up.

"No," the unexpected voice stopped her, she looked incredulously at Draco, "I will go insane with just Harry's company for the rest of the day, will you not at least stay a little longer Granger?" and he was serious, Harry's mouth was dropped open and Draco congratulated himself for astounding both of the Gryffindor's with his unprecedented kindness. He just wanted to make Harry happy, he didn't realize being civil with his friends could bring him such easy satisfaction.

"Er, yeah, I guess..." Hermione slowly sat down, unsure of herself, "Now...how did you two meet, then?" she asked in a mocking tone, the boys rolled their eyes at her as she laughed. Maybe the idea and reality of Malfoy with Harry wasn't such a horrible thing after all.


	9. We; Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally completed my first cross-post! This was just a happy, short OOC FanFic to get the ball rolling, allowing me to get used to the format here on AO3. I hope you guys enjoyed it and review if you can! I will be adding more cross-posts ASAP! :)

The couple was rather nervous. It was Draco's first day out of the Hospital Wing and Harry had arranged to go to Potions with him. Together. The two of them, around Hogwarts, holding hands, or their arms around one another. Harry felt like he was going to crumble to his knees of nervousness. Ron still hadn't fully accepted it but he was speaking with Harry after a heated apology. He didn't dare ever acknowledge or look at Draco, who was rather fine with that himself, the less interactions with Weasley's the better.

"It will be fine, stop worrying," Draco cooed his boyfriend and grabbed a tight hold of his hand before leading the way out of the Hospital. Pomphrey looked worriedly after them, she wished sometimes she could keep her patients locked away forever, she knew things weren't going to be simple or easy for the two boys. 

Thankfully, everybody was still at breakfast, but that would mean that Harry and Draco would be making a grand appearance. The Halls were empty for now, but Harry could already feel the eyes that would be burning onto them. "Are you going to sit with me at the Gryffindor Table?" Harry asked as they neared the Great Hall.

"No way, it will ruin my reputation completely. Not to mention, I am not exactly thrilled to be spending my time with more Gryffindor's other than you and maybe save Granger. We will sit apart and I will be fine, I'm a Slytherin, too," Draco assured, of course he knew Harry was just trying to protect him from whatever cruel words or hidden curses his house mates would throw at him but he would end up doing more harm than good by his actions if Draco allowed them to continue.

They entered and it was just as Harry had imagined; everybody became hushed and stared in stillness, they tried their best to ignore it and gave a quick kiss goodbye before parting ways. Harry's eyes followed Draco until he made it to his seat, the Slytherins were glaring death at him but the blonde nonchalantly began filling up his plate. Then he saw Blaise Zabini sit beside him and smile, Harry could see it was genuine and he sighed with relief. At least he had one friend over there thus far, and it was the only one that counted in Draco's opinion as well.

"Feeling peaky?" Ron mumbled his question, he still wasn't comfortable around Harry.

"Feeling a little annoyed, I don't wanna leave Draco to the snakes by himself," he explained.

"Harry, there are Professors everywhere and most are keeping an eye on the two of you. I doubt anything will happen," Hermione ensured him.

"And if it does, everybody knows that you'll bite their yapping heads off," Ron grinned, he was really trying his best and with the help of his girlfriend it was easier to accept things than he would have thought. As long as Harry was happy, was what he kept telling himself. But then he'd look over at his sister and see Ginny glaring daggers at Draco, which Harry ignored.

"Speaking of Draco," Harry began uneasily, "Would you guys like to join us to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"No way am I going anywhere with that Ferret," Ron snapped, but his voice didn't raise as much as it would have done in the past. This was an improvement, Hermione smiled encouragingly over at him.

"Of course we'll join," she said sweetly, putting her hand on Ron's knee and squeezing it to keep him from arguing, but he looked none too pleased about it.

Harry glanced across the Great Hall at Draco, they shared a smile before averting their eyes back to their friends. "Harry, you've got to eat more than toast," Hermione said after awhile, looking concerned. Always the Mother Hen, she was.

"I'm too nervous," he mumbled, pushing his egg around with his fork not daring to attempt to eat it, it just looked vile as it said limply on his plate.

"It'll be fine," Hermione promised, she reached out and touched his hand as the Bell rang loudly through the castle. Ron grabbed his bag and Hermione's hand at once, Harry followed the two out of the Great Hall. Him and Draco met in the Entrance Hall, they immediately clasped hands and the blonde leaned over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Look!" screamed a voice loudly above the others, catching the foursomes attention, "It's Potter and his plaything!" the voice chortled, it was coming from a Sixth Year Slytherin on the first landing on the stairs. Draco growled and Harry held his hand tighter, but the blonde merely pulled him aside for a moment. Hermione and Ron looked behind them and joined Harry and Draco apart from the crowd. The blonde had a vicious look on his face and he was dragging Harry up the stairs, towards the awaiting crowd of Fifth and Sixth Year Slytherin's on their way to classes. He withdrew his wand and pointed it directly at the light brunette who had made the comment, his eyes were challenging. "What, gotta thing for brunettes?" his housemates chuckled.

"Please, continue if you wish to have your head hexed off with curses you couldn't even dream of," the blonde growled rather defensively, his one wand gripping the wand and the other Harry's own hand. Hermione could understand, Draco, he needed to validate his place in Slytherin, still, he couldn't let the other house-mates get away with undermining his character, she smiled despite the situation.

"Look at this! A poof is trying to..."

The boy was cut off not by Draco but by an enraged Ron, the redhead thrust the younger boy up against the wall on the landing of stairs and everybody was staring incredulously at him. He didn't have his wand drawn, but his hands were balled up at the Slytherin's throat. "Stay the hell away from my friends and shut your bloody mouth if you know what's good for you," and the look in his eyes was not something to mess with.

The Slytherin calculated him and looked at the infuriated couple behind him and swallowed heavily. Maybe enticing The-Boy-Who-Lived and the only son of the most reputable Dark magics family wasn't the best thing to do. "C'mon guys, lets go," he mumbled defeatededly as he left with his cronies on his heels.

Ron turned back around with a light smirk on his face, "Ready to go face Snape?" he said, and lead the other three down into the dungeons.

"Thanks Weasley, but I could have stuck up for myself," Draco roused with a certain sound of boredom in his voice, Harry knew he was being as sincere as he could to Ron.

"Yeah, but I did," responded Ron, then there was a silence. Hermione was looking uneasily at Harry who seemed to be smiling, both Ron and Draco seemed to shrug off the situation.

"Guess this means Hogsmeade won't be as bad as I'd have thought..." Harry whispered, more to himself than anybody else.

When the four entered the classroom, it was an entirely different situation. Draco usually would have gone to the front of the classroom with his fellow Slytherin's, but with the look he was currently receiving from them he preferred to deal with them later and sit beside Harry in his empty seat instead. It wasn't only the students that sent the couple glares, but Snape didn't seem too happy about it, either and deducted ten points from Gryffindor just because Harry had pronounced an ingredient incorrectly in one of his verbal answers.

The day dragged on for the both of them, it felt like forever before they could sneak away after dinner into their Room. They sat in front of the usual fireplace and Harry was leaning on Draco's chest, his eyes closed and his mind exhausted. "You feeling okay?" he slurred up at his boyfriend, who was absently twirling the others hair around his slender fingers.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Today, I dunno. A lot of people staring at us, a lot of people whispering, a lot of rumours of love potions and Dark Lord plots..." Harry chuckled darkly at the last part, it was really getting on his nerves but as he felt Draco's hold tighten around him and he knew none of it really mattered.

"I do not give a damn about what they say or think. As long as I get to be here at the end of the day," he whispered and kissed the top of Harry's head, "That ring," he gestured with his free hand to the Christmas gift on Harry's forefinger, "Is supposed to remind you that it will always be you and I, nobody else. I could careless about anybody else, all I care about is you, Harry. As long as you are with me and happy, that is all I could ever ask for. I do not care for my parents opinions nor all the students in Hogwarts. It is up to them to accept this or denounce their acquaintances with us. Keep that in mind and just look at your ring whenever it gets to you," Draco assured him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just happy to be in each others arms and to have this time to hold one another without having to sneak around or lie to do it. Finally, Harry turned to him with a lop-sided grin, "I just got you your Christmas gift because I knew a poof like you would like it...too bad there wasn't one in purple," he teased.

Draco smacked him lightly on the arm, "Oh, you are so in for it now Potter!"

"Oh, am I? What are you gonna do...give me a detention?" Harry joked with a laugh on his face.

"Better," Draco sneered and he started tickling Harry's sides as he held his hands in submission, it was one of the most cherished sounds in the world to him, the joyous giggles that escaped the boy beneath him.

Harry's happy laughter could be heard through-out all of the corridors on the Fifth Floor. Harry nor Draco couldn't be happier for have fallen so many times, forcing them to realize just how much they had fallen together, for each other. 

_Fin_


End file.
